Sealed in Flame
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: My life is quenched in flame as will this world be if i remain in it. Sealing my heart, sealing everything inside of me is the only way to save the world. I care too much for them, demon and human alike. Flame, devour one and save many. Not M/S pairing
1. Chapter 1

"Myoga, if you suck too much of my blood you'll die, my blood is too pure for demon to devour." A woman said as she pulled something off of her neck. Her pale slender hand cupped a small young flea demon.

"That is why your blood is so very tasty I'm afraid." The flea responded, rubbing together both of his sets of hands in shame, "My Lord wishes to see you, he sent me to ask for you help in a matter of great importance."

"Hhm, and why should I go and bless the coming-of-age of a young dog demon. I am a priestess and have better things I could be doing." The woman spoke these words in a playful voice as she set the flea demon on a rock and stood. Her long black hair flew elegantly behind her as she pulled a katana and some armor off of the ground and strapped it over her torso. Smoothing out her long red pants, she began to walk gracefully across the grass, "Hurry up Myoga, if you don't catch up then how will your master know you have summoned me yourself?" She laughed and registered a frustrated aura as she felt the tiniest weight added to her shoulder.

"In answer to your question before, my master believes that if you oversee his coming-of-age, my master's son will grow to be a demon with the same strength, power, and heart as my master himself. This would ensure the security of my master's domain as well as the safety of the village's nearby." Myoga made himself comfortable on the priestesses shoulder and closed his eyes, crossing his four arms in front of him.

"So, he wants to protect his son from becoming like his brother." The woman sighed and shook her head. Demons and priestesses usually did not have the relationship that she had with the Great Dog Demon; however, most demons did not have the pureness of heart that this demon had. Since her birth she had been trained as a priestess, but that did not make her forget and believe that within every demon is a heart that beats just as strongly as a humans.

"Midoriko, you sly wench. What are you doing in this territory!" A silky voice called from the sky. The priestess covered her forehead with her hand, wincing at the glare of the sun. Before her was a young demon, floating down from the sky. His long silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and his red cape fluttered in the air behind him as he hit the ground softly, "You're in my territory witch, I'd like you to leave." The demon crossed half of an arm in front of his goldenrod kimono and glared at the priestes with cool amber eyes.

"Too bad, I was invited by your brother; you wouldn't want to get on his bad side again considering your arm has still not healed fully." Midoriko pushed some of her bangs out of her face and continued walking, smirking at the demon as she passed by him. She sensed him growl through his fangs and grab for a missing arm. A few months ago, the Great Dog Demon and his brother, who were always going after one another, got into a heated battle and both transformed into their true form. Unfortunately for the younger of the two, the demon whom Midoriko was now being followed by, his arm was severed during the battle.

"What are you laughing at Midoriko?" The dog demon caught up to her, walking extremely close to her.

"You can't scare me Iyamoru. And I am laughing at the fact that your arm still had not healed. You would have died had your brother not been as compassionate as he is. Hunting humans is not sport, and if I ever catch you at it you will die by my hands." Midoriko sent a wave of her sacred power toward Iyamoru to prove her point.

"I hate humans. They aren't as powerful as we are, so they shouldn't be allowed to live." Iyamoru said in a nonchalant way, shrugging his shoulders and placing a piece of hay into his mouth.

"If you hate humans so much, and they are so weak, then why have you never killed me?" The priestess glared over at Iyamoru with her deep and wise eyes. She knew that, thought he slaughtered many humans; they were usually bandits or some manner of ill breeded human that deserved to pay for their crimes. Though she didn't believe that life should always be repaid for by life, she did believe in the good of all living creatures, demons included. Though Iyamoru's soul was tainted with human blood, his heart was still purer than most demons, "No answer?" Midoriko laughed as she saw a defeated look in the demon's amber eyes.

"So…" Iyamoru quickly uttered cheerfully as he jumped onto a small cloud and hovered in front of Midoriko, floating backwards, "Why are you in this area anyways? What could my brother possibly want to see _you_ for."

"If you must know," Midoriko sent out a wave of her sacred power and disintegrated the cloud, making Iyamoru fall to the ground clumsily, "I am going to bless the coming-of-age of your nephew and make sure his heart isn't as despicable as yours."

"Despicable…ouch. I'm the one with personality, probably the more human of the two of us. My brother is so _serious_ all of the time. Really it gets annoying." Iyamoru stood as he spoke and fell into step next to Midoriko once again, picking dirt from under his claws.

"The Master is serious because unlike you, you ungrateful son, he is in charge of keeping peace in all of these lands. You should be lending him your power instead of running off and playing fetch with bandits." Myoga, who had remained silent thorough this conversation, said as he leapt onto Iyamoru's nose, earning himself a swat.

"Who asked you?" Iyomaru flicked Myoga into the air forcefully, sending him a few miles away, "Worthless vassal." Iyamoru smiled as he heard Midoriko's soft chuckle from beside him.

"So, riddle me this Iyomaru." Midoriko said, noticing his smile. She sighed before continuing, lost in thinking about how human these dog demons were, and how pure of heart they remained as they provided for themselves and kept watch over the western lands, "If you hate human's so much, why do you choose your human shape over your true form. In your actual shape you would not be plagued by weak human emotions or a weak human heart."

"Simple, my human-looking form is pretty damn sexy." Iyomaru smiled again as Midoriko let a laugh escape from her lips once again.

"I don't think that that is completely it, thought it is certainly true." Midoriko fought back a blush that she knew was coming on. Only he could make her feel like this. A priestess had no right to have feelings for a demon, especially one who believed all humans deserved to die, "It seems that you are in a war with yourself. Your mind betrays your heart and your heart, in turn, betrays your mind. You live in hypocrisy. Iyomaru, and only you can decide whether the true measure of your soul lies within your heart or your mind." Her words, words she knew were just as true for her as they were for him, left them both in silence, an armored priestess walking alongside a powerfully beautiful demon.

IIIII

A/N – So, I've wanted to do something with Midoriko and expanding on what the Anime and Manga say about this priestess. I would definitely like to get a fair amount of reviews before I think of actually continuing with the series, so if you would like to know more then please review and I will take that as a green light for starting an actual story out of this. Hope that you enjoyed what I hope to be the first chapter in a story about Midoriko. I'm going through and editing the chapters, and I would love to get more reviews this time around...so if you read this and like it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriko walked into the woods. She had been in this spot only a handful of times in her life, but she was always astounded by the powerful demonic aura that circled it. Her breath caught in her chest as her heart and lungs began to succumb to the power around her. Catching Iyamoru staring at her, she forced back all hint's of pain and smiles passively at him. His amber eye's glittered at hers, making her remember so many things all at once.

"_Little girl, leave this wood or you will die. Iyamoru doesn't take prisoners." A swift and cunning demon said as he lay upon a rock next to a stream, picking at his long fangs with a piece of bone. She was stumbling, falling, blood pouring out of deep gashes along her torso made by an evil spider demon. Falling at the demons feet she panted heavily, her eyes wild, panic filling her features._

"_Lord Iyamoru, we beg your forgiveness but we must have that priestess child in order to become strong enough to defeat an evil serpent that has attacked our Spridren clan." Two large black spiders stalked into the grove, blood and drool mixing together as it dropped to the earth. The little girl had stopped breathing, but her mind still registered everything as she tried to force her lungs to take in oxygen. If she did not survive her village would have no priestess, and without a priestess they would be vulnerable to all sorts of demon attacks. *Please, help me* she tries to say but no words could come out._

"_Even though I hate humans, I can't let this wood be defiled by the likes of you ugly things. Leave or you will die." They were the same words that the demon had said to her earlier, did he just want her for himself? She shuttered at the thought of being prey to such a beautiful demon._

"_Lord Iyamoru, please, your brother would…"_

"_I'm NOT my brother!" The dog's piercing growl lit the entire wood as he disappeared into a run, leaving nothing but a yellow and silver blur behind him. She heard one single high-pitched squeak before everything was silent. Her body was becoming numb, her blood making her body heavy. With her childlike eyes she looked up in terror, unable to gasp, as she was turned and began staring into the soft face of the dog demon. Two golden markings came down from his eyes, looking as if they were amber tears coming from his yellow eyes. Pain shot through her body as she stuck his claws into her sides, into the fang marks left by the Spidren, "Leave little priestess. Don't think you'll be so lucky next time!" The demon growled as he leapt into the air, floating on a cloud._

_Slowly she began to get up, her lungs gasping for air. Sitting up quickly she touched her torso, only scars remained where the beautiful demon had entered in his claws. "He…he saved me?" The little priestess asked herself before jumping up and running back to her village with great haste._

"Midoriko, wench, are you listening to me?" Iyamoru's voice broke her out of her memory. It was in these woods that he had saved her as a child. Even since then, she had always felt his presence around her, following her wherever she went. As she grew their relationship became more strenuous. Her spiritual powers had more than quadrupled since she was that age, but she believed that her naivety still remained, "Hey! Are you sick or something? Your eyes look funny." Iyamoru jumped on his cloud and glided in front of her, poking her forehead with one of his claws. Her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed his finger, sending out a shock of her power.

"Stop talking to me." Her low female voice growled as she walked on, ignoring the whimpers that came from Iyamoru as he crouched on the ground licking his hand. She walked in silence for a while until he caught up to her. She felt his aura slip closer to hers, their arms brushing with every step they took. Midoriko looked down at her feel, dreading the possibility that she would catch his amber eyes out of her side vision. *Damn* she muttered to herself as, unconsciously, she matched his steps until they were walking in stride with one another. "So what is your nephew like?" She asked, hoping to put her mind on the task ahead instead of the silky demon fir of Iyamoru's transformed self and the graceful dancing movements of his human body.

"You told me not to talk to you, so I refuse to answer your question." Iyamoru's refusal was coupled with an upturned nose and a crossing of his arms. Midoriko rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the demon, placing one and on her hips and drawing her samurai sword with the other. "Give it a break priestess." Iyamoru rolled his eyes and smacked the samurai sword out of her grasp with blunt force, pulling her closer to him, grabbing her long black hair and forcing her head back –all in what seemed like one second. His fangs were hovering over her throat. She would be done with one bite, but Midoriko's mind was more preoccupied with the warmth of his breath and the smell of rancid meat. In the same amount of time that it took him to put her in such a compromising situation, she was set right and left behind.

"What was that about?!" Midoriko yelled as she knelt to pick up her sword and ran to catch up with him.

"Sesshomaru is a little whelp of a demon. He is nosey and thinks that he knows absolutely everything about being a full grown demon now that he has come of age and doesn't have his puppy magic anymore. He is an arrogant, short tempered little git!" Iyamoru's jaws snapped up and down forcefully, biting every single one of the words that he spat out of his mouth. "My brother is proud of him but he is worried that Sesshomaru will become too 'unmanageable'"

"Unmanageable? Why?" Midoriko asked, holding back chuckles as she began making a comparative list between this Sesshomaru and Iyamoru.

"Because he has an aggressive spirit but his face betrays absolutely no emotions. He would soon as kill a demon before actually finding out if he is a threat. Oh, and he hates humans as well. As a young cur he was kidnapped by a group of monks who wanted to bury him in a shrine to help ward off evil demons. If he wasn't still a puppy he would have killed them all. He did manage to wound a few of them with his pup magic after he had already escaped. Damn kid, almost lead the entire village back here." Iyamoru bent over and picked a long piece of grass from the ground, sticking it between his teeth.

"That's horrible! Those villagers had no right to kidnap a child, even if he was a demon. However, this Sesshomaru should not have injured the villagers so." Midoriko folded her hands in front of her and looked down at the ground. This young demon she was about to meet was dangerous, even more dangerous that Iyamoru.

"Don't worry about the little brat. With his father and I there he won't hurt you. I promise." Midoriko's eyes shot up and locked with his as he said those last two words. The demon blushed slightly and looked away, nose once again upturned at the sky.

Midoriko sighed and looked straight. She could see a barrier ahead of them. Quickly she placed her hands over her heart and prayed, "Give me the courage to not betray my purpose here and to keep my calm in the face of a new young dog demon. Give me the knowledge to know what must be done and to sense what this young demons future will hold for himself and the world. Give me the strength to back up my honor in the friendship I have with the Great Dog Demon. And heart, abandon every hope you have ever held of love with this Iyamoru."

IIIII

A/N – Well thanks for the three of you who have visited the first chapter, I hope that you are reading this because it means that you have visited the second chapter as well. It'd be really cool, since you're already at the bottom of the page and everything, if you would review. Please?

Anyways, I hope you like it, I dunno how far it will go but we will see. Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey furball, how's it hanging?" Iyamoru's smug grin leapt onto his face as he tousled the long silver hair of a very young demon. Midoriko watched as the young man's eyes never changed as he swatted at Iyamoru with green glowing claws, "Oh look at these!" Iyamoru said excitedly as he caught the boy demon's wrist and pulled it up to his eyes, lifting the young man off of the ground. He examined the claws then dodged a kick to the groin. "Low blow Sesshy." Iyamoru dropped what Midoriko believed to be Sesshomaru, tousling the young demons hair yet again.

"Don't call me that." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm and his face betraying nothing. The young demon then looked her way. She felt paralyzed by the glare as the young demon floated gracefully over to her, looking her deep into the eyes. "Why did you bring a human here, Iyamoru?"

"That's Lord or Uncle Iyamoru to you, you disrespectful little cur. And your father wanted her to work her voodoo on you in order to see your future. She is a powerful priestess, one touch and she'll purify you to death." Iyamoru clapped his hands together then laughed as if he had made a hilarious joke then went to sit on a rock, lying back in the sun. Midoriko looked over at Iyamoru and smiling shook her head.

"Ah, Lady Midoriko, I am glad that you were able to make it." A very large demon said as he walked into the clearing, another female demon next to him, her arm wrapped in his. The Great Dog Demon and his wife walked forward to them. Sesshomaru snarled quietly at Midoriko before jumping over to his mother's side.

*I sense great tension between the son and his father, also between the wife and her husband. What could be the reason?* Midoriko was sensing all of the different aura's around her, becoming apprehensive as she sensed many different emotions that were clouding the beauty of their hearts, "Thank you for your invitation and congratulations on the growth of your son," Midoriko snapped out of her spiritual haze and smiled over at the Great Dog. He was much older than many of the demons that roamed the earth and had lived over three hundred years, protecting the villages nearby and giving fair judgments out to the many tribes of demons. His wife had the same regal grace and beauty as the rest of them did, but her distinguishing feature was a small purple crescent on her forehead, a feature that Midoriko saw mirrored on Sesshomaru's brow.

"Isn't he such a little darling." the lady demon said with sugary cynicism. She was always this way, not bitter at all, but writhing in black humor. The lady demon was one that she would not want to spend a great deal of time with, more so because she guarded hell, and that was no place for a priestess to visit.

"Where is Myoga, did he not accompany you on your journey?" The Great Dog asked as he walked forward, forcing his son forward as well.

"He caught an unexpected flight away, couldn't be helped." Iyamoru said in a laughing tone, not moving a single muscle

"Well, I am glad that you made it here in one piece Lady Midoriko," the Great Demon bit over at his brother, trying to keep a smile on his face in the presence of a human. Midoriko saw Iyamoru pull himself up, sigh, and then walk over to them.

"Of course she made it here in one piece; I can be nice once in a while." Iyamoru bit back, his aura suddenly aflame. Midoriko reached out her hand and placed it gently on Iyamoru's shoulder, her eyes warning him against becoming to enflamed. One thing she didn't want to see was two brothers fighting, two brothers who would not hesitate to kill one another if they had the chance.

"Well what a good little doggie, I suppose you want a treat?" The lady demons cynical words averted disaster. Midoriko locked eyes with the demoness, who nodded in understanding. The last thing she needed was to interfere in a battle and get sliced into ribbons.

"Please, Great One, is it possible that we could get this duty over with. The powerful demonic aura of this wood will begin to sicken my spirit if I am exposed to it for too long." Midoriko interrupted the tension herself with duty. Though she spoke the truth for her insides were getting closer and closer to exploding, it was really a deep unsettling feeling within her soul that placed her on her guard. The Great Dog Demon nodded and sat on the floor, inviting Midoriko to sit down across from him.

"I'm not going to let that filthy human touch me." Sesshomaru blinked from his mother to Midoriko, ignoring the deep glare that the Great Demon was giving his son.

"I won't hurt you Sesshomaru. I just want to see inside of you in order to get a grasp on your future. It will take only a second." Midoriko gave the young demon the sweetest smile she could muster. She sensed fear, but looking at Sesshomaru's face no one would believe that fear could exist. It was expected though. Her spiritual powers were so vast that she could purify the soul of a demon, essentially killing it. Though she believed that demon's had as much right to walk the earth as humans did, she would not hesitate in destroying one who had slaughtered innocents.

"Just sit down and get it over with!" Iyamoru leapt behind Sesshomaru and pushed him down to the ground with his foot. A glowing claw swiped backwards at Iyamoru, but Midoriko took this moment to do her job. Her thin palm pressed against the crescent mark on Sesshomaru's face, rendering him completely powerless. She was transmitting what she saw into the minds of the Great Dog Demon as the moving pictures played in her own mind. After a few minutes, Midoriko took her hand of the young demon's forehead, falling back to the earth in exhaustion. Not only had this gift taken much of her energy away, but the demon aura surrounding her was beginning to make her sick.

"Iyamoru," The Great Demon addressed his brother, his voice seeming to waver a bit in its forcefulness, "Please take Lady Midoriko out of this wood."

Instead of hearing an argument she felt her body being lifted off the ground by a very soft substance. She turned her head and realized that a cloud had lifted her into the air. She watched as Iyamoru jumped onto the cloud and sat, pulling her head up on his lap.

"So what did you see in the brats future?" Iyamoru looked down at her, his yellow streaks blending in with the sunlight around him, with the silver ponytail shadowed it looked as if he was some type of yellow fruit with hair, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You look like a fruit." Midoriko laughed heartily, her stomach palpitations making her soul feel lighter, overcoming the sickness the aura had left her with. The demon's face contorted in a web of confusion, making her laugh even harder, "Now you look like rotten fruit."

"Would you stop that and answer my question." Iyamoru sighed in impatience as they made their decent. The cloud lighted upon the earth and disappeared.

Midoriko stood shakily and walked over to a stream, dipping her hands into the cool water and splashing it over her face. The cool droplets soothed her searing skin, its pure freshness cleansing her pours of the demon aura, "I don't think that I'm at liberty to tell you what I saw. It was for your brother only."

"Come on, tell me and I promise I wont kill any humans for a week." Iyamoru placed his hands over his heard, his face all innocence. Midoriko whipped her hair behind her as she turned around, raising one eyebrow at the dog demon before her.

"What would a week difference mean; you'd just go out the next week and kill double." Midoriko rolled her eyes and walked past Iyamoru, smashing her shoulder into his as she walked past him.

"I won't let on that I know anything. Please?" Iyamoru stood in front of her, his eyes sparkling.

"Damn you!" Midoriko hated puppy-dog eyes when they came from anyone. It would figure that a dog demon would have the technique more perfected than a human would; she thought she could even see the furry beast inside of him, panting and wagging its tail in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin interrupted Kaede and jumped up as a large silver haired demon walked into the hut, his fur boa brushing against the doorframe. In his hand he held a large melon, "You brought me a melon, they are my favorite!" Rin clapped and grabbed the melon from the hand of the demon and sat down, placing it on her lap.

"Mistress Rin, you interrupted my story in a most pivotal moment." Kaede said calmly as she took a stick and poked the fire in front of her, sending sparks flying into the air.

"I'm sorry Lady Kaede, I didn't think before I spoke. I was just so excited to see you Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl grinned as she broke off a piece of the melon and began chewing. Juice running down her mouth. Gently Sesshomaru knelt and brushed the sticky substance away from the child's cheeks in a very fatherly gesture.

"Master! Where have you got to!" A thin high pitched voice came closer and closer until a small green imp crashed into the door, tripping over a mat and falling face first into the dirt. Rin giggled and put down her melon, running to the little green imp and helping him up.

"Master Jaken, you're here too!" Rin squeezed Jaken into a hug and then ran back to her melon and sat down, "Lady Kaede was just telling me a story about you Lord Sesshomaru. Were you really kidnapped by a bunch of monks and…"

"Rin," Sesshomaru's calm voice was stopped as the demon placed his hand over the girls mouth. Taking it away he received a sheepish smile, "What have you been telling her of me Priestess Kaede?" The question was straightforward, not hint's at emotion or curiousness.

"I have been telling little Rin the story of the Priestess Midoriko and how the Shikon No Tama was fortified. You would not remember these events I am afraid." Kaede stared forward as Rin looked up at her, puzzled. The old woman felt as if she could sense curiousness and alarm from Sesshomaru, though his features betrayed nothing.

"That is stupid. How could an old Priestess like you know about this event when Lord Sesshomaru, who apparently lived it, would not remember it. It is an old witch's tale Rin, do not listen to…" Jaken was silenced by a punch to the head. A defeated 'Master Sesshomaru' escaped his lips as he sunk to the ground, his eyes crossed in unconciousness.

"Just as it is possible for Monk's to have spiritual power and know the teachings of the Buddha without extensive study, Priestesses also have an innate ability to know all there is to know about their gift, though things will reveal themselves at different times." A man in a monk's purple robe walked in, holding two little girls asleep in his arms.

"Miroku, back from the exorcism I see. I assume it was successful?" Lady Kaede asked as the monk made his way into the room and sat down, placing the girls on his lap.

"Yes, Sango is disposing of the demon right now. As you can see it was my turn for babysitting." Miroku grinned happily as he brushed back the hair of one of his girls, "may I ask what you were talking about?"

"Lady Kaede was telling me about the Priestess Midoriko and the creation of the Shikon No Tama!," Rin said excitedly, handing Miroku two pieces of melon. The monk accepted and gave one piece to each of the girls who sat and gobbled contently, dripping pulp onto their father's clothing. Rin giggled and continued, "It had Lord Sesshomaru in it!"

Miroku looked from Rin to Kaede and then to Sesshomaru who met his gaze icily. Kaede grinned at the two men from her position then looking up towards the doorway she grinned as a young woman carrying a large boomerang and a little baby boy walked in.

"Miroku, you forgot one" Sango said as she leaned her Hiraikotsu up against the wall and sat down next to her husband, cradling a tiny boy in her arms. Miroku grinned at Sango, feeling a tiny bit smaller. Sango laughed and pecked the monk on the cheek, resting her head against his shoulder.

Rin laughed and blushed at the sight of the two of them, but quickly occupied her mind with something else saying, "We should start the story over again, so everyone can hear it! Lord Sesshomaru, will you stay and listen to it with me?" Rin asked, he soft childlike eyes looking innocently up into Sesshomaru's.

"Yes, Jaken and I will stay." Rin squirmed in her sitting position and stuffed another piece of melon in her mouth. As Kaede was about to begin the story again a small scream came from on of the little girls. Miroku and Sango looked with excess concern at the twins, both of them pointing towards the door and yelling, "Doggie! Doggie!"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, began to laugh as the girls hobbled over to the door and fell at the feet of a young half-demon who picked them up and allowed them to rub his ears.

"Goodness Inuyasha, you've been tamed quite a bit since I've come back." Kagome said as she followed the half-demon into the hut, Shippo on her shoulders. Inuyasha smiled as he sat down, Miroku and Sango's twins climbing all over him. Kagome went over, said a bright hello to Sesshomaru who responded with a nod and sat down next to Rin. Rin climbed into Kagome's lap quickly as Shippo jumped off and sat next to Kaede Rin offered both of the newcomers a piece of melon, "So what are we all doing here?" Kagome asked as she finished up the piece of fruit, wiping her mouth of the juice.

"Kaede was telling me a story about Lord Sesshomaru and Midoriko the priestess!" Rin said excitedly, the phrase apparently not getting old. Kaede nodded and began the retelling of the story, not leaving out any detail. Everyone sat their enthralled. Even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were listening intently to the old priestess.

"And then the Priestess saw Lord Sesshomaru's future. That's where we left off!" Rin screamed, interrupting Kaede and drawing everyone out of an imaginative haze.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru doesn't remember any of this, it seems as if anyone would remember something so terrifying as being kidnapped or as beautiful as witnessing the Priestess Midoriko." Kagome said, her eyes flicking to Sesshomaru.

"Clearly there is something that happened later on that influenced me to forget, for I do not even have any recollection of this Iyamoru." Sesshomaru said, running a claw through the dirt flooring.

"He sounds like a bad tempered jerk-off if you ask me." Inuyasha grunted, trying to sound less riveted than he really was.

"He sounds like someone else we know." Sango replied as she glared at Inuyasha. Laughter erupted once again from the humans and Shippo as Kaede nodded.

Kaede gave a small knowledgeable chuckle as she looked around the room. Rin's eyes were wide, waiting for the older woman to continue the story, realizing that she was about to speak.

"Yes, it was about Inuyasha and Rin that young Iyamoru was about to find out." Kaede smiled and began storytelling once again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for those of you who are reading…but can I have more reviews…pretty please. ^_^ Anyways, now that that's over, I hope you all like this chapter!!!

IIIII

"I'll tell you if you stop looking at me with those eyes. They are maddening." Midoriko grunted at his direction as she flopped herself down under a tree, the shade feeling good, the breeze brushing and lifting her silky ebony locks of hair. Iyamoru grinned in triumph as he jumped in the air and lighted next to her.

"My mother always said the markings underneath made it look even worse. As if I would ever cry. I always got what I wanted until my detest of humans grew to what my mother called, 'new despicable lows, even for you.' Such a pleasant bitch." Midoriko watched as he lost himself in thought for a moment. She hadn't met the Great Dog Demons dam, but she felt as if she wouldn't want to. Looking at Iyamoru it surprised her that he was over three hundred years old, and that the young Sesshomaru was almost two hundred. It was as if every hundred years was a certain number of human years, until they reached 20 in human years, then they still looked as if they were a young human for more centuries. Midoriko shook her head in frustration, realizing that she would never figure out this system, "So quit thinking and tell me what happened!" Iyamoru pleaded, his patience wearing thin.

"When I sense the future of demons, it is much cloudier than it is with humans, because you are creatures that live for so long that my capability of understanding you falters. Sesshomaru's basic temperament is much like his fathers. Quiet, emotionless, arrogant. These are all temperamental traits; however, he is like you in his hatred of humans. His seething hatred for me was apparent all throughout as he tried to fight me from reading him. If he were a full grown demon he would have killed me without hesitation. He is crueler than even you are." Midoriko looked down at the ground and shuttered to think at this beast of a demon and his roam of the world. It sent shivers up her spine to think of all the blood that he would spill in his hundreds of years, maybe even thousands.

"I doubt anyone could be crueler than I am, I'm pretty damn fierce." Iyamoru puffed out his chest unconsciously but she watched his amber eyes grow silent and grave as he looked at her, "That's not all is there?"

Midoriko didn't know why, and she couldn't figure out how this young demons future was affecting her so. In her mind she formed pictures of what she saw inside a tried to comprehend, tried to understand how she could feel so horrified and yet stay in such a state of blissful wonder. Shrugging herself out of it and wiping the tears from her eyes she gazed calmly up at Iyamoru, "Did you know that your brother has been caring for a human girl?"

"What?! Are you serious?" Iyamoru panted heavily, this obviously coming as a shock to him.

"There was great tension between the Great Demon and his wife, when I looked in Sesshomaru's mind I saw a young human child, a girl that had been brought into the wood often. I looked even forward and saw a half-demon, a half-demon that is Sesshomaru's younger brother. They were locked in a duel to the death, brother against brother."

"So Sesshomaru is doomed to make my own mistakes and strike out against his human loving brother, just as I have done." Iyamoru grinned. Midoriko knew that he was thinking about Sesshomaru differently, as someone he could rear and teach to hunt humans like the vile weaklings that he thought they were. She watched him contemplate, knowing that he was thinking about the scent of blood on his fingers. Suddenly, he looked up at her, a horribly sinister look in his eyes, "Did you say half-demon brother?"

"Yes. Your father will have an affair with this child when she is of age. He will mate with a human and have a half-demon son."

"Way to go fuzz bucket! That little kid might be worth something after all" Iyamoru laughed as he stood, pacing back and forth excitedly in front of Midoriko. She wished that he would stop, that he would sit down and listen to the rest. There was something that she couldn't fathom about Sesshomaru. At first it seemed as if his mind and heart were one, twins with Iyamoru. However, she knew that Iyamoru was all bark and no, bite that his heart was struggling against his mind. She knew that he wanted her, that he loved her as a companion and friend. Unfortunately she loved him as a silly woman loves.

"Sesshomaru is more like you than you will ever know. I told you before that you are in constant battle with yourself because, truly, you are fascinated by humans and you long to grow an attachment to them. I'm your 'experiment' as it were." Midoriko's words bit harshly in the dog demons ears, she knew that. He wouldn't want to admit it to himself. Iyamoru was made of proud stuff; he wouldn't be told who he was, especially not by a human.

"Don't you dare human!" Iyamoru spat at her, quickly moving up to her and grabbing her throat, squeezing the color from her face as he lifted her off the ground and into the air, " Don't presume to think that you know me. Just because I spared your life once don't think that I would ever hesitate to take it away of my own fancy!" His voice growled and raged at her. Midoriko knew that his emotions were getting the best of her, curse the human bile of the heart. The priestess quietly unsheathed her sword from her belt and thrust it into Iyamoru's gut, a squelching noise echoing the drop of her body onto the grass.

"Sesshomaru saves a human girl from death then protects her with everything he is, his heart becoming as beautiful and pure as the sun, like his father." Midoriko chocked out, seeing the wonderfully innocent face of a little girl running after a mature Sesshomaru, the aura around the dog demon pulsing with affection and fatherly love for the little child. Forcefully she pushed this image onto Iyamoru as he healed his wound with his claws.

"Not…possible. You lie wench. Leave this wood now or, so help me, I will cut you into little pieces." Iyamoru lunged, his claws connecting with her neck and breaking skin. Midoriko gasped and turned, holding her throat as she fled, her breathing slow and ragged. She could see smoke from the village; she could see the men working in the field and tried to yell out to them as she fell. She rolled over on her back to prevent dust going into the scraped on her throat. Soft footsteps were coming closer, *He has come to finish me off, good* Midoriko thought to herself as her eyes began to close and, surprising her, her last image was of a strange young man in a purple robe kneeling next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Midoriko opened her eyes, blinking quickly in order to wipe away the blurriness from her vision. Sitting up she immediately felt dizzy and placed her hand on her stomach, trying to hold what was coming up. Seeing the door slightly ajar she crawled toward it and hurled over the side, her throat burning. Sitting back she placed her hand on her collar, feeling four deep slashed contained by a soft bandage. Sighing she placed her head in her hands. *Iyamoru* she though, shaking her head, taking her hands from her face and wrapping them around her knees.

"You are awake Lady Midoriko?" A soft voice said as a man dressed in purple monk's dress walked up the stairs and sat in front of her. He had a young face and his longer black hair hung untied next to his cheeks. He looked a bit unorthodox for a monk, but something familiar was in his features, "Lady Midoriko?"

"Oh, sorry!" Midoriko shook her head as her mind began to function, "I must still be out of it."

"Don't worry about it." The monk smiled warmly, touching her shoulder, feeling around her shoulder. Midoriko winced, the pain still fresh. The scar was a demons scar and it would take a while to heal. *Iyamoru* she thought again as she looked out towards the sunset. The mix of pinks and oranges melted together as the bright sun sunk lower and lower on the horizon, "That is a nasty set of gashes you have. Demon?"

"No!" Midoriko screamed a bit more forcefully than she wanted to, "No, it was a large wildcat, I..I was not fast enough to strike it down." Her eyes stared straight forward, avoiding contact with the monks. *Why are you protecting a demon? You are such an idiot* she told herself, irritated at her stupid human heart.

"Lady Midoriko!" The monk yelled and leapt up and caught Midoriko as she fell forward, "You still must be in pain and very dizzy still." He said as he pulled her up to her feet and carried her into the hut, laying her in the futon.

"Thank you. The wildcat was very powerful." Midoriko smiled up at the monk as he sat next to her. Suddenly she broke out in a powerful fit of laughter. If Iyamoru had heard him call her a cat he would have been furious! He hated cats even more than he hated humans. She stopped laughing as she saw the curious look that the young monk was giving her and blushed.

"Lady Midoriko, I do not want to seem as if I am a bad guest or rescuer, but there is a matter of some importance with which I have sought you out. Luckily I ran into you. My original plan was to bypass this village entirely because of the Great Dog Demon aura that surrounds this entire area." The monk, his hands surprisingly calloused and rough undid the back of her bandage and pulled it forward to look and see how her wounds were doing. As she looked down towards her shoulder she sighed, noticing a faint yellow glow that looked like a flame. Midoriko reached up her hand a placed it on the cuts. The skin began to close under her touch, reacting to it.

"How are you doing that priestess?" The monk said with awe. She shook her head, telling him that she didn't know when in reality she knew very well what was happening. Iyamoru's claws had the power to heal things, but they also had the power to delay that healing when he wanted to make a point with it.

"Must have been a demon wildcat." Midoriko said as she noticed that the glowing flame still was branded on her shoulder. With a small smile she stood shakily and walked over towards the corner, pulling a shirt off of a hook on the wall and wrapping it around her body. As she faced the wall she couldn't help smile, *I'm pathetic.* "So, monk, what is it that I can help you with?" Midoriko turned, her face complete seriousness. She walked over to the monk and sat down next to him.

"A few months ago I was exorcising a demon from a wealthy house, a mantis demon. She masqueraded as a human princess and, I am sad to admit, my human weaknesses got the better of me. When she transformed one of her prongs pierced through my hand." With his he held out an arm covered with a piece of white cloth, surrounded by prayer beads. Midoriko took it into hers, flipping it over and placing her palm on top of his. Suddenly she felt a tiny bit of suction and quickly pulled her hand away.

"The mantis created a void within your hand." Midoriko placed her hand on top of his palm once again, feeling her palm being drawn to his. Her mind was a torrent of thoughts and there were many questions that she felt like asking this man. She didn't trust him either, but she didn't trust many people, "I don't think that there is anything that I can do about it. I am very sorry."

"I am sorry for taking up so much of your time then Lady Midoriko. I hope that our paths cross again, sooner rather than later." The monk grabbed his hand away from Midoriko and stood, making a point not to hide his sigh of frustration. Midoriko followed him to the door and watched him walk out of the village. Her eyes moved past the walking monk as the last ray of sunlight sunk below the earth, darkness now lighting on the earth. Midoriko grasped the wooden pillar and slid down to the ground. There was something sapping the strength out of her. Her breathing slowed as she closed her eyes, watching her soul move closer and closer to exiting her body. With a soft whisper she expelled the demon aura that was trying to get at her, an ashy substance falling out from her chest and escaping on the wind.

"He's a real winner." Midoriko ignored the voice, standing and walking into her hut. She grabbed her piece of flint and walked over to the fire pit, lighting the fire. With a sigh she began to undress, getting on her sleeping robe. As she sat near the fire she noticed that a large fish on a stick was set into to fire pit. *Iyamoru* she thought again, *He was outside too. Perhaps I should have talked with him.

"Priestess Midoriko, a young monk came by earlier and dropped this off at my" An older man said as he walked into the hut, laying down her sword. Midoriko bowed, wondering why the monk did not just bring her sword with them as he brought her to the hut.

"Elder!" Midoriko called before the older man could leave the hut, "Did you learn the monk's name when he left my sword at your home?"

"Yes, yes I did Priestess. He said that he was called Miroku." Midoriko nodded her thanks as she pulled the stick from the fire and bit into the seared flesh of the fish.

IIIII

A/N - Please review! Thanks for reading this, i hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Sango looked from her husband to Kaede as they paused in the story. Rin and the twins had been completely enthralled until their stomachs began to rumble, hunger biting at them. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin had went off together to get food, Inuyasha tapping his food nervously in the corner despite the fact there was nothing to worry about. However, the place in which they stopped was unsettling. Miroku was sweating slightly and kept looking down at the hand his wind tunnel used to be in every time he believed no one was looking at him.

"Miroku, what are you thinking about?" Sango asked as she grabbed his right hand, her fingers caressing the top of his palm.

"Do you think that Naraku learned about how to form a wind tunnel from this story? If Naraku knew this story while we were battling him, do you think that it aided in his understanding of jewel?" Miroku asked, looking lovingly into Sango's eyes.

"I'm certain that Naraku knew this tale, for Onigumo himself knew it. My sister Kikyo would tell stories of ancient monks and priestesses in order to take the bandits mind off of the pain. This was a story that she loved more than all others. For obvious reasons." Kaede said as she began to stoke the fire.

"Inuyasha look at how many we caught!" Rin's excited voice entered as she held a string of two fish, "I caught these myself!" The little girl's big smile was met by a large smile from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kagome entered with a few more fish. Rin ran over to Inuyasha and sat in his lap, laughing as he began to tickle her.

"Inuyasha, you've become so much softer since you married Kagome. Still a little prick, but better." Shippo said as he skewered a fish onto a stick and stuck it into the fire pit. Rin followed suit as Kagome moved over to Inuyasha and buried herself into this side. Smiling her huge smile Rin scooted back so that she was nestled in between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"My brother-in-law has become less emotionless too," Kagome smiled over at Sesshomaru who gave a small glare, returned by and even larger smile from Kagome. "So Kaede, Midoriko was really worried about what Sesshomaru would do, but she didn't try to stop him. Most priestesses would destroy a demon that they felt was too dangerous."

"It's quite obvious, Midoriko saw Rin's face, but she also saw Iyamoru's excitement at having another dog demon who shared his philosophy." Sango put in, placing a sleeping baby boy onto the floor and scooting closer to Miroku.

"I agree. Iyamoru was probably feeling many different emotions that were both unpleasant and wonderful. His nephew being as strong as he was, and hating humans so without being stopped by Midoriko affirmed his own decisions. However, the future of Sesshomaru's relationship with humans created conflict within the heart Iyamoru, especially because of how much he seemed to care for Midoriko." Miroku added, looking over at the full demon.

"Still, I do not remember this Iyamoru. Midoriko was clearly mistaken in her feelings for him, and he was foolish for falling in love with a human." Sesshomaru's smooth voice echoed as she sat, leaning up against the wall, his arm on his raised knee.

"You're heart, as Midoriko said, is pure and clear, as is Inuyasha's. Inside of you both beats the desire to protect those you care about regardless of whether they are demon or human. Most demons do not do this, and it stops them from realizing what Midoriko believed – that all beings on earth carried within them a soul and a heart that felt just as strongly about others. I can see it inside of you, that's why I tried to stop you and Inuyasha from fighting one another." Kagome looked kindly over at Sesshomaru as she stroked Rin's hair. She watched him stare at Rin who giggled and ran over to him, folding herself into his fur boa. Kaede chucked as she saw Sesshomaru twitch a little, but relaxing and putting his arm around Rin.

"It is a curious thing, the bond between a demon and a human. One is immortal and powerful and one is weak and mortal, yet their hearts beat with the same passion and intensity. The most powerful demons are the ones that have a greater capacity to love. Small demons who don't think twice about their humans are like the beasts of the earth, instinct winning out." Kaede said in her wise voice. Kagome made an approving noise with a small nod. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Rin smile up at Sesshomaru, and she could swear that she felt him smile though his lips never curled.

Sesshomaru, thought just as arrogant and self-serving as ever, cared deeply about Rin. He was like a father to Rin, who loved him as if he was her real father. She knew that they would never love one another romantically, but she knew that he would be there until Rin passed. There was another story that Jaken had told her once, about how Sesshomaru went to hell and back, quite literally, to bring Rin back to life when he could not.

"Does it really matter at what the hell Midoriko saw; I'm more interested in who this Miroku guy is and why she seemed so uncomfortable around him" Inuyasha said as he grabbed two sticks from the fire and handed one to Kagome, biting quickly into his own.

"Isn't it obvious? If this guy is anything like our Miroku he was probably a lecher and trying to get at her butt." Shippo said matter-off-factly as everyone, except Sesshomaru, fell into outrageous laughter. Miroku's eye twitched as a blush came over his face.

"Though your assumption has quite a bit of merit, it is actually the demonic aura surrounding the monk's own wind tunnel that she was worried about." Kaede coughed, grabbing her own fish and ignoring the curious glances that were turned her way.

"I assume that it wouldn't do well to ask about this demonic aura right now, as it must come in order." Miroku asked, pulling the twins off of him and handing them to Sango who left to put them into bed.

"Lady Kaede," Rin's sweet voice said as the break continued, "Why did Midoriko and Iyamoru attack one another. Even though both of them healed, why did they attack one another? I thought they were in love?"

"They were both in denial. Their belief systems were too different, but regardless they could not help but care for one another. It is a very hard think to explain to one so young." Kaede said sweetly as Rin nodded and took the fish handed to her by Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Why'd you give her the biggest one!" Inuyasha growled. He had finished his but had been going for the one Sesshomaru had pulled for Rin. Kagome began to chuckle as she gave Inuyasha the remainder of hers.

"The kids are down, sleeping soundly. Kirara is watching over them." Sango came back into the room and sat down next to Miroku, laying her head on his shoulder. Kaede nodded her head and after another bite of fish, continued the story.

IIIII

A/N - So, not a very exciting chapter, i like the next one much more. I would love to get more reviews, or more readers. Thank you to those who are reading this, i appreciate it. I am not sure how many posts i will be able to get out before going back to college, but once that happens i wont be posting for a while. Just informing you all so you are prepared!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - If you didnt get it before, memory and dream sequences are in italics. Thank you to ActionBitch for reviewing my story! I also want to thank those of you who my Traffic page says are reading this, but would it kill you to review? Im pining here, cant you tell? Anyways, i hope that you enjoy this chapter!

IIIII

"_Me Lord! Wait for me, Me Lord!" A small demon imp said as he ran through the woods, a long wooden staff with two heads in his hands. He wobbled stupidly as his large yellow eyes darted from corner to corner of the wood. _

"_Be quiet Jaken." Commanded an extremely tall demon, his silken silver hair hanging below his waist. His amber eyes were only half open, glaring at the woods around him. On his forehead was a crescent moon. "Inuyasha is nearby. I will find the Tetsusaiga and wield it against that half breed." The demons eyes were filled with hatred, a deep seething hatred._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, when we receive the Tetsusaiga from your father's grave we will be able to get rid of that menacing Inuyasha once and for all!"_

"Lady Midoriko, wake up!" Midoriko heard a muffled voice as her body shook. With a moan she opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep off of her eyelids. Two bright and smiling faces came into her vision as the world came back into focus. *What a strange dream* the priestess thought to herself as she yawned, stretching her arms out. "Lady Midoriko, can we come with you to get some herbs from the forest?!" A young boy and girl said together, excitedly.

"Of course. Katsua, would you get my armor?" Midoriko asked a little girl with a strange fire-colored hair. "Sauske, please retrieve some food for the day and a few canteens of water." She turned and asked a little boy strangely similar in looks as the little girl. Sauske rushed out of the room while Katsua grabbed Midoriko's armor and sword from where they hung on the wall and helped place them around the priestess's waist. The little boy ran back into the hut, three canteens and a satchel of food in his arms. Around his back were a bow and some arrows. Midoriko chuckled when he came in, the little boy's red eyes glowing in excitement.

"Come on Lady Midoriko, before it gets too hot outside." Katsua said as she grabbed Midoriko's hand and pulled her towards the door, giggling. Sauske grabbed the priestesses other hand as they left the village. Midoriko couldn't help but notice the glares that the children were receiving from the rest of the villagers as they walked towards the forest, and it was slowly breaking her heart. These children would be around longer than she was alive, so she could only protect them for so long.

"Look over here Sauske, what is this root?" Midoriko banished the thoughts of the villagers from her mind as she knelt down next to a brown root that had been upturned by some type of animal. She knelt down next to the root with the boy and helped him pull it out of the earth, taking care not to sever any of the root itself.

"It's ginger root priestess. It smells like lemons!" Sauske said as he shoved the ginger towards Midoriko's nose, leftover pieces of dirt tickling it.

"And what are some of its primary uses?" Midoriko grabbed the root and put it into a small basket that she was carrying and began digging up some more ginger that was lying under the ground, Sauske's little hands helping her.

"Well, when it is used wet it can help calm down the sweats and when it is dried it can help overcome the chills. In some medicines it can help stop internal bleeding." Sauske's grin widened as he received a nod from Midoriko. The priestess was about to ask another question when a blood curdling scream coming from further into the wood.

"Oh no, Katsua!" Midoriko breathed out her worry as she leapt up, "Stay here Sauske!" Midoriko unsheathed her sword and began running in the direction of the scream. Suddenly it stopped, Midoriko panted, hoping that she wasn't too late to save her. "Damn!" Midoriko screamed as she came nearer a clearing.

"Kouta, drop the little girl or I will make you. I'm not really in a good mood today and I don't want to kill a poor defenseless wolf and his scrawny little cub if I don't have to." Midoriko gasped as she stood behind a tree, peering into the clearing. Katsua was being held off the ground, her thick red locks grasped by the claws of the leader of the wolf-demon tribe Kouta. Next to him was a tiny wolf cub, his tail longer than his legs.

"Lord Iyamoru, you should know how hard it is to find good food in the mountains. I make routine trips down to these woods to pick off helpless demons and the stray human here or there. My wolves must eat, else how are we supposed to stay strong enough to battle the Birds of Paradise." Kouta said as he ran a finger up the cheek of Katsua, licking off the salty tears that had collected on his claw, "This half-demon meat is so rare, Lord Iyamoru. It gives my wolves their taste of human flesh but gives them the strength that demon meat gives them. You, who are so unlike your brother, surely would not hesitate to give us this tasty morsel."

Iyamoru stood erect, his amber eyes gazing at his nails as he turned his hand as if checking for any type of blemish or chip on his claws, "You know that I count it as a compliment when someone recognizes that I am so different from my brother, but don't think you can flatter your way out of this situation. You are still hunting on my land. Just drop the girl and I might just let you and your stupid cub scram." Midoriko watched at Iyamoru's ponytail fluttered in the wind, his body ready for a fight. She knew that these wolf demons steered as clear from the Great Dog Demon as they could, and for Kouta to come into their territory was a great challenge. However, Iyamoru protecting the girl was not something he usually did. Even last week he allowed Kouga, the young wolf cub, to steal away with a young baby from the village.

"You stupid mutt! Even if you are Lord of these lands I am not going to let my clan go hungry. Fight me if this half-breed means that much to you." Kouta growled as he threw Katsua towards Iyamoru and began to transform into a large black wolf, foam running from his jaws. Iyamoru caught the crying child, setting her on the ground, stroking her head softly. Midoriko watched as the dog demon smirked, walking gracefully towards the large wolf.

"Mutt is insulting, as is you thinking that I would have to transform to defeat you." Iyamoru's eyes narrowed, the wind picking up around him as he placed his hands inside of his shirt. "I am warning you one last time Kouta, you and your cub leave now." His words were ignored as the Kouta leapt into the air, letting out a vicious howl. With a sigh, Iyamoru pulled out six small daggers held between his fingers and threw them at the wolf, jumping out of the way as the large animal landed on the ground, demon-wolf blood pouring from six deep gashes. Iyamoru held up his hands, the six small daggers ramming themselves through the wolf's body and returned to Iyamoru's hands. "Now, get your filthy wolf stench out of my wood." The young Kouga ran over to his father who transformed back into his human shape, picked him up and began to drag him out of the woods.

"You live in the village nearby right? Are you okay?" Iyamoru placed the daggers back into his kimono and walked over to the little girl, picking her up in his arms. "What's your name half-demon?"

"Katsua." The girl said softly, clearly still frightened.

"You aren't hurt at all?" Iyamoru asked, looking down into the girls deep red eyes. Midoriko watched at Katsua held out her arm, a large green bruise had formed. The dog demon placed Katsua on the ground and knelt beside her, pressing his nails up against the child's skin. In a flash of yellow light the bruise was gone. "That's better isn't it? You shouldn't be in the woods at this time of day, demons are out hunting this early in the morning, you should wait till it is safer or at least not come wandering out in the woods by yourself." Katsua nodded as Iyamoru nodded, poking the girl's nose with his finger and making her giggle. She waved again as she ran in the direction where Midoriko was hiding.

"Lady Midoriko! Did you see that? The pretty demon saved me!" Midoriko picked up the excited girl and stared forward, watching as his amber eyes looked at her, so many emotions behind them at once. Midoriko opened her mouth to say something but it was too late; Iyamoru had leapt off on his cloud transportation. With a sigh she smiled at Katsua, showing her one of the ginger roots and walking off to go and find Sauske and head back to the village before something else could happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Midoriko was seething in anger. Katsua's life was put in danger by her once this day, to have it happen again was unforgivable. Sauske and Katsua were twin half-demons, birthed of a female Phoenix-demon and the priest who had trained Midoriko herself. She was a child with them, and though she grew and they did not, her bond with them grew from friend to mother. When she died there would be no one else to protect them, and she hoped that by the time that she passed in forty or fifty years they would be strong enough to protect themselves from both the demons and villagers.

"Lady Midoriko, we cannot allow them to stay in this village much longer! They will continue to draw demons here. We must cast them away!" One of the village headman's sons stood in front of her as she shielded the two children behind her.

"Both of these children have immense spiritual powers, they will grow into a powerful priestess and priest, they will protect this village. Never would they harm innocents." Midoriko yelled, her hands flew back to press Katsua and Sauske further behind her.

"You would dare protect these demons instead of protecting this village?!" The young man was angry, ravenous, and he didn't back down at her words. She had been talking to them for over an hour. She believed that, once again, her words would avert disaster, but the villagers had had enough of her protection. Around her she felt the wind, but it was not the natural element. Armor and weapon clad men were circling around Midoriko and the half-demon children.

"Please. Haven't I always served this village with all that I am?! Haven't my decisions always lead us out of war and into peace? Trust me now. Please, just trust me." Midoriko's words were begging, but her courage and faith in her friends never wavered. She didn't want to believe that these people, people who had raised her could be capable of banishing these children. Katsua and Sauske clung to her back and she could feel their hands trembling as they hung on to her pants.

"Midoriko, you have outlived your usefulness." The headman's son narrowed his eyes as he raised his hands. Time seemed to pause as she looked at every face of the villagers. Many were terrified, both of the headman and of the two children. Some were looking into her face with contempt, glad. However, there were a few with looks of great pity. Suddenly she felt four hands pull her clothing as Katsua and Sauske were ripped from their place behind her. As she turned she felt a sharp stabbing pain enter her back, *An arrow?!* he mind screamed as she was propelled forward. Shakily she got up off the ground, beginning to cry and Sauske was pulled up by the hair, his throat slit from ear to ear.

"No! Please, Stop this!" Midoriko cried out, tears streaming down her face. Another sharp pain coursed through her back as another arrow hit her. Dirt suctioned to her tears as she fell into the dust, her eyes glaring ahead of her and landing on Sauske's scared and lifeless face surrounded by a pool of blood, "Katsua!" She yelled as the little girl fell down next to her twin brother, barely breathing. "No!" Midoriko stood, grunting with pain as she picked up the child and began running toward the wood. Pain after searing pain jolted through her body as she felt arrows hit her from all around. In her mouth the metallic taste of her own blood permeated her tongue. She wanted to drop as she felt the warm and thick life flood from her body. Wearily she looked down at Katsua, the girl's red eyes glazed over with white, her little body convulsing.

Trees were whipping by her as she ran unsteadily. With a small scream she fell as her foot caught on an upturned rock. Katsua went flying forward as Midoriko tried to fall on a place where an arrow had not pierced her. The priestess reflexes were too slow; a soundless scream erupted from her lips as she landed on the shaft of an arrow, her fall pushing it through her body. Midoriko feared to move lest she do more damage to herself, but she had to get to Katsua, to try and help her if she could. The little girl's body was still convulsing, blood slowly seeping out of her throat.

"Lady Midoriko…I…I'm so cold." Katsua's teeth were chattering through her words, the half-demon was dying before her eyes and she could do nothing. *No…No!* her thoughts screamed as she heard swift movement coming towards her. The villagers had come to finish them off, she was sure of it.

"Midoriko? What the hell!" A soothing baritone shouted as the steps came closer. Silver hair brushed the ground in front of her as Iyamoru knelt beside Katsua.

"Iyamoru…save the girl. Please, save her!" Midoriko pleaded weakly as she looked up into his amber eyes. Her words were given a nod as Iyamoru placed his claws into Katsua's throat. The little girl sputtered, her breaths becoming slower. Midoriko wanted to usher a sigh of relief, believing that the slowing of the girls breathing was a good sign, but the terror in those beautiful amber eyes betrayed her thoughts.

"No, this can't be happening! Come on half breed, come on! Fight this, help me save you!" Iyamoru was panicking. Why couldn't his power work? Midoriko's eyes were staring at the demon; his usual icy or playful glares were gone. *Is that fear I sense?* Midoriko thought, surprised at the path her mind was taken. "Damn it; come on girl, why are you still dying!" Iyamoru thrust his claws deeper into Katsua's neck, yellow light turning to blood red light before both of their eyes. Midoriko could hear the slowing of the half phoenix-demons heart. It was as if she was running from a drum, and each step that she took made the drumming fainter and fainter. "Damn it! Damn it!" Iyamoru's eyes mirrored his voice. It was a howl, a howl so desperate that it sent shivers down even Midoriko's spine.

"Iya…Iyamoru…don't….don't blame your…" Her words were halted by her own screams as all off the arrows flung out of her body and were replaced by claws. Yellow light enveloped her body and her senses, the warmth returning to her body. She could feel her body lighten immensely, though she was still sore. As Iyamoru's claws were withdrawn she sat up, wincing at the dull ache that enveloped her entire body. She clutched her heart as she gazed down at the dead body of Katsua, an astonishing look of peace on her face. *She died believing that the beautiful demon would save her once again…* Midoriko sighed heavily, he heart raging inside of her chest.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Iyamoru's howls caught her attention as she looked up. Iyamoru's claws were covered with blood, but that blood began to mingle with dirt as he was digging up a hole, a grave. Midoriko, through tear streaked eyes, believed that she could see a hint of moisture come to the demons eyes as he continued to dig ferociously.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"How horrible! Poor Midoriko and poor Iyamoru." Kagome said, her hands covering her mouth, "How could people be that horrible?!" All throughout this part of the story Kagome couldn't help but think of Inuyasha and how much kindness he had shown to the little half-demon Shiori, and how he had been treated as a young child. Despised and hated by both demons and humans. She didn't think that people could ever stoop that low.

"I feel bad for the children and Midoriko, but I feel even worse for Iyamoru if that is even possible." Sango chimed in, her large brown eyes emotional as she grasped hard onto Miroku's shoulder.

"It is this that made Midoriko such a threat. Her love for both demons and humans was so great that she could purify them both. She saw how the injustices and the atrocities caused by bloodthirsty demons could also be committed by humans that she believed were her friends." Kaede looked over all that were in the room, her eyes lingering between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The brothers both looked as if they were deep in thought. Inuyasha had to be horrified at the humans who could do this to two children, regardless of if they were half-demons. Though his past was long gone, it was only natural to remember painful memories. Sesshomaru, though he was much harder to read, seemed to see in himself the same struggle as was within Iyamoru, though it was much more emotional and painful for the latter.

"I find it hard to believe that such a confused woman could create the Shikon no Tama." Miroku spoke up, deciding to keep this train of thought instead of changing the subject to his own questions.

"Lady Midoriko was clearly a great priestess. She had great knowledge and courage to be able to live through such a dangerous time. She also must have loved those children greatly to sacrifice herself for them. Her friendship lacked a bit, especially as she was betrayed. However, she felt all of these things for everyone, demon and human alike." Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha, her cheek resting on his soft white hair. She could tell that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were taking this story harder than the rest of them. Both had just figured out that they were connected to the Shikon Jewel in ways they didn't even know. They had also figured out that their battle did not start with Inuyasha's birth, but with the decisions that their father and Iyamoru made about one another, decisions that the sons would repeat hundreds of years later. With a sigh Kagome held back tears and nodded for Kaede to continue with the story.

IIIII

Review please!!! I will love you forever, i even will send you a cookie. Okay, well i wont send you a cookie but i will definitely send you a reply with a virtual cookie. :) Well, i hope you enjoy this story. Cya in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Thank you to the few people who are reading this. Id love to get the word out there about this story, because id love more reviews. I hope that you dont want to kill me after the last chapter, and i hope you wont want to resurrect me and kill me again after this chapter. However, I do hope that you review...please :) Have a good read and cya in the next one.

IIIII

The flames crackled in front of Midoriko, each flame fluttering into the air and taking away a little piece of her with it. Smoke blew into the night sky, seeming to constrict the stars as it constricted her lungs. Suffocating. Strong. Sad. All the horrible sensations she felt in her heart were mirrored by the fire. Midoriko looked down at her hands, a small tear falling on top of her pale skin. She could feel the girls warm body in her hands as real as she could feel the night breeze caressing her fingers, leading her to places she hadn't visited in a long time.

"_Midoriko child, would you please listen to me!" An older man said as he looked at a young girl who was staring off into space. _

"_Huh?" Midoriko asked, shaking herself out of her own thoughts. That demon who saved her a few months ago was still occupying her thoughts; she couldn't shut him out of her mind. Her lessons with the priest of the village, Katsuke, were suffering for it. Also, her relationship with his two half-demon children was taking her mind off of her lessons. _

"_Midoriko, you will have to teach them one day, how do you expect to do that and protect them like I do if you do not heed my wisdom?" Katsuke's warm, deep tone was comforting, though it failed to stop her thoughts about the demon, "Midoriko, name the four spirits present in the soul." Katsuke began to drum his fingers idly on the floorboards, waiting for her to come back to the present and stop daydreaming._

"_Huh?" Her voice asked again as she stared into his calm brown eyes. With a jolt she shook her head and bit her lip in embarrassment._

"_Name the four spirits present in the soul?"_

"_There is Aramitama, meaning courage. Nigimitama, meaning friendship. Kushimitama, meaning wisdom. And…I forget, master."Midoriko hung her head as her master chuckled to herself, grabbing the underside of her chin and lifting her eyes on level with his own._

"_Never forget this last one Midoriko, for it is the one that all of the other ones cannot live without. Yes, you can still be courageous, wise, and have profound friendships without this last spirit; however, it is this last one that holds the human heart out of darkness."_

"_Sakimitama!" Midoriko yelled, "Meaning love!" She received a soft ruffle of her hair before she was attacked by two fire-headed children, the room erupting into joyous laughter. _

Courage hadn't failed her as she risked her life for Katsua and Sauske, almost dying herself. Knowledge had given her everything she had needed to survive to this point. Without friendship she could not take advantage of those around her, and she would have people there when she needed help, whether it was defeating an enemy or picking herbs for a medical remedy. Deep caring was something that she could live without. That type of unconditional feeling for someone only lead to heartache, to feeling as if you had your heart speared by an arrow and trampled on. *No master* she thought sadly as she looked across from her at the demon who she had tried to teach compassion and caring, who was now feeling depths of emotion that had to hurt him deeply, and which he would never have known had she never suggested it to him, * Love is a liability and is the weakest of all emotions for someone of power.* It made the heart die every little time that love was forsaken or taken away.

"No more…" Midoriko whispered as she picked up her sword from next to her and stood, slipping it into the sash around her waist. Dipping down again she picked up her armor and began to fasten it around her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Midoriko?" Iyamoru asked in surprise as he quickly got to his feet, his eyes trying to read her expressionless face, "You look way too much like Fluffy right now, it's definitely different." Midoriko glared at the demon. His body was relaxed as his long horse-tail and his cape whipped alongside one another in the breeze. She could smell him, a deep musk smell that combined the fireside with dirt, she could smell the rancid meat coming from his breath as he spoke.

"I am leaving. I cannot stay here for fear of my life. There is a demon slayer village a few days walk from here. I will earn a living by slaying demons or bandits, protecting people until I earn enough to make a decent living there." Midoriko's voice was firm and unwavering, this was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, the hardest loss that she had felt since the death of Katsuke her master. However, as the moments passed and she began to walk away she felt her heart harden bit by bit, pushing out every emotion and every thought of staying.

"Midoriko, what are you talking about?! This area needs you; you're the only person here that can protect these people!" Iyamoru was following her, she could hear his breathing and the panic in his voice.

"Your brother will protect them as he always has." Midoriko felt her wrist being grabbed by warmth as she was pulled around forcefully. Were her heart in its normal state she would feel for the sad eyes she saw in front of her, but now she wanted to laugh at the irony of this demon becoming emotional while her human heart turned to stone beneath her breast.

"My brother sent his dam back to the underworld to keep her safe. Sesshomaru has begun wandering and I am the only one left in this area. All of the other dog demons have been killed by numbers of extremely evil demons that have attacked our woods. The Great Dog Demon has fled to the western mountains to see if Ryukotsusei is behind all of these attacks." Midoriko pulled away from Iyamoru, but he just caught her and pulled her back to him with a growl of frustration, "Did you even hear me! Sesshomaru, his father, and I are the only dog demons left! Don't you care that we are nearly extinct? Don't you care that your precious humans are going to die without us here?!" Iyamoru was biting at her. She saw him searching her face for some type of emotion.

A sickeningly bitter laugh erupted out of her lips, making Iyamoru let go and stare at her as her face twisted into cynicism, "Demons and Humans both deserve to die, they are all wicked and evil with no pity in their hearts. You must be pretty pathetic to plead for my assistance in such a way. Weak, so weak you couldn't even save one little girl from death." She turned quickly, her hair falling behind her in a wave of fury as she began walking. Two claws turned her around and forced her into a hug. His chest was strong as he held her tightly. If this were only a day ago she would have latched onto him herself and let her tears flow, but now.

"Please Midoriko, let me go with you. We can figure out what is going on and we can protect the people of the world as you have so often told me to do. Please." He was begging her now. She felt the black light in her heart go on as an icy laugh left her lips, her body cold as she let out her power. Iyamoru was thrown back with a scream of pain.

"Good thing you know when to quit or your soul would have been purified and you would have died." Midoriko smirked coldly at the demon on the ground, his amber eyes shocked, his loud and obnoxious mouth silenced. "Pathetic" she breathed out, her eyes not bothering to connect with Iyamoru's as she turned and walked quietly into the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin looked around the room through glossy eyes. She buried her head into the fur of Lord Sesshomaru, wanting to cry. All through the beginning of the story she had, in her mind, put herself in the place of Midoriko and Lord Sesshomaru as Iyamoru. Though she loved him as a father figure, she could see the connection between herself and Midoriko. Now, however, it was as if her little heart was breaking for Iyamoru.

"Rin, do not cry." A heavy voice lit on her ears as a large hand placed itself on her back. Lord Sesshomaru was always so emotionless, but she could see right through to his heart. She knew what he was like, and she knew that he kept his soul wrapped up as tightly in his pride and arrogance as he did his body in the Kimono and fir boa.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can't help it. I feel so bad for the demon Iyamoru. For her to walk away from him like that, after he saved her. I would never leave you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin looked up into the demon's face, knowing she would find nothing but ice. However, at her words Sesshomaru's body tensed slightly. She knew that he was glad of what she had said, it reminded her of that time when she had asked him if he would remember her when she died. It was the first time in her life that she had heard or seen a physical response to his emotions, and she was glad of it.

"People think that demons do not feel anything, that they are only beasts that can choose to transform into humans. We know better than that, if only because we have seen the hearts of demons with our own eyes." Sango smiled over at Rin as she patted the young fox demons head.

"Yeah, I would never hurt a human. But, Kaede, do you think that Midoriko was right in doing what she did?" Shippo looked up reluctantly at Kaede. Rin had the same question. Both her and Shippo were young, and though they had lived through a lot, both were stuck in a world where humans and demons didn't get along, even though their deepest friends seemed to be the exception to that rule.

"Midoriko was confused. She had grown up believing that demons were bad; however, she had a relationship with many demons in order to keep her village safe. She had also grown up believing that living with humans was what a human girl should do; yet, humans were now the ones who had betrayed her. Her heart became dark, she only saw the struggle for power, no other soul could reach hers, even Iyamoru's." Kaede was wise, and her wisdom seeped through her words. She had witnessed the kind of transformation that happens to demons when they allow themselves to feel compassion and even love for humans.

"Humans can be despicable. It was humans that killed my parents. Demons can be cruel; it was a demon that sent his wolves after me and killed me the first time. I think Midoriko was right to say that both can be just as scary, but forgetting that they also can be good is wrong." Rin gazed sweetly around the room, seeing how everyone was looking down in acceptance of those words, and seeing how Kagome looked from Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Pure becomes impure, impure becomes pure; good becomes evil, evil becomes good." Kagome said softly as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Rin was sure she had heard these words before when she was following Lord Sesshomaru, words from a children's song. For her it brought back memories of being taken by those monks and told that demons were bad, and showing him that they weren't.

"What do you think Iyamoru did after she left?" Rin asked innocently.

"I do not know. The story is passed down through priestesses, so we only know what Mido…"

"Myoga!" Inuyasha interrupted as he slapped the side of his throat, pulling a flea off of his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, I heard from a bird that you were learning more about your father. Good for you you ungrateful sons! Im out!" Myoga jumped out of Inuyasha's grasp only to be caught between Sesshomaru's claws.

"Why did you not tell us about Iyamoru?" Sesshomaru asked. Myoga was flailing his four little arms trying to get away.

"Yeah Myoga," Inuyasha chimed in, "If he was as powerful as it seems, why would you hide his existence from us, especially since it seems this story is tied to Naraku anyways." Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and crossed his arms, throwing his nose up into the air.

Rin looked up at the flailing Myoga and grabbed him with her tiny fingers, bringing him down so that he rested in her cupped hands. Her big brown eyes were sparking, a trick that she had finally realized she had the ability to use on people, especially Inuyasha and Miroku, as she spoke to the flea, "Master Myoga, please, if you have any more information of this story, I would really really love it if you would tell us." Kagome began to chuckle as Rin changed her voice to velvet. Myoga began to blush and then leapt quickly to a spot next to Kaede.

"I swore to your father that I would always be on his side for he was my master, not Iyamoru. In the conflict between Iyamoru and your father I chose sides, choosing the stronger of the two and the one whose ideals I believed best fitted my one. Though I would like to say I learned from my mistakes, I did not and did the same thing to both of you, choosing one over the other. I did not want either of you to know about Iyamoru because then you would know of my failure." Myoga hung his head and sighed, "The wisdom of an old flea far outsteps the knowledge of a young flea. Iyamoru lived a sad existence for a full demon. He was never accepted among the dog demons because of his horrid temper and his views on humans, though they did not differ much from the beliefs of the many. The brother of the Great Dog Demon will always be overshadowed by the legacy of his brother, but also because of the hatred that his elder brother held for him."

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father hated Iyamoru?" Kagome asked, her sweet voice complete naivety. Rin looked between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She had never seen them fight but knew that it was Inuyasha who had destroyed the arm of her master, but she also knew that it was Lord Sesshomaru who provoked the fighting.

"He hated Iyamoru with a passion that was most unfathomable. He attempted to have him exiled and killed numerous times, but Iyamoru always had a way of coming back, trying to find his place." Myoga shook his head silently, "I saw Iyamoru many days, keeping an eye on him for your father and making sure that he did not find the safe haven he had set up in the western mountains. The more I saw him the more I realized how tormented a soul he was, and how much of a heart he had."

"Tell us Master Myoga," Rin pleaded as she ran Lord Sesshomaru's fur though her fingers, "What happened with Iyamoru after Midoriko left?" Rin watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at one another, amber concentrating on amber, ready to see what Myoga had to say.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - So, new chappie. Thanks to the one other person who began reviewing the story! Id appreciate it if you would review, but im glad that you are reading this A/N because it means that you've gotten this far. Hope you like this new chapter too...it worried me writing it. Anyways, cya in the next one!

IIIII

"Wait…Midoriko, Please." Iyamoru choked out as he reached out for the shadow that was getting further and further away. "Bitch…" Iyamoru howled. She had tried to purify him, he could feel his skin tingling from her touch. He felt as if he soul was coming undone, as if it was trying to escape from his body. But was that really all from her power, her purification, or was that something else. Iyamoru sighed, leaning his head back against the tree where he was sitting. The moon was full tonight; it figured that it would be on a full moon that this would happen. In all his life he would never have imagined that Midoriko would become cold and heartless and that he, Lord Iyamoru, would be overwhelmed and overcome by emotion.

"That girl earlier was just a half-demon child. Why the hell did I save her from that stupid wolf!" Iyamoru yelled at himself as he smashed his fist to the ground, scattering some fallen leaves. "Why couldn't I save her again!" His howl was more disheartening than he could believe. His soul binding claws could not bring the girl back from death; they had never failed him before when he needed them to work. "Damnit woman!" Midoriko was broken inside. She cared so deeply for everyone that the murder of two half-demons drove her to the edge. She had driven him to the edge. Inside his mind and heart were tearing at one another in a constant scourge of dialogue. How pathetic he must look, clumped against a tree and in a state of emotional disarray.

"This isn't you Iyamoru, you are a great demon. What care do you have for humans, especially a human that would turn her back on her own people, her own race? Forget about losing her, you are better off without her." His mind screamed at him. Logic was tearing at his heart, taking apart muscle from tendon and leaving blood in between, bad blood that would poison his heart against humanity, against everything that Midoriko had stood for.

"Just because she has given up on her own humanity doesn't mean that you can give up on your own dreams and desires. You are needed right now, go after her and make her come back to reality. Make her see how full and beautiful her heart really is. Only you can save her from herself, Iyamoru." The heart was strong, pulling apart logic with severe emotion and depth. He wanted to pull it out, take both his mind and soul and cast them aside. Becoming nothing but a beast would suit him fine. His body would be cared for, he would still acquire power, he would still be alive. Being alive and being unable to feel so torn was something he needed, something he craved right now. Internal pain was far worse than physical pain.

"You should go after her, yes, but rejoice in the choice she has made. There is no demon, no human, only power. Everything else is corrupt in this world. Humans and demons are both evil and loathsome beings, and you have the power to destroy them all. With Midoriko by your side, and as she is now, you two could destroy everything that got in your way." The only problem, his heart pounded as it tried to wriggle out of the grasp of those words, was that this was not Midoriko, and this was not right. Demons could be pure, he had proven that himself. He had saved a half-demon child from wolves, and he had felt powerful in that moment. He had nearly cried, dare he admit it, when he couldn't save Katsua, but that emotion held power.

"You are pure hearted. Though it hurts to lose, you can always learn something from that loss. You can become a better demon because of it, you can actually live life outside of the parameters people place demons in." Iyamoru clutched his heart, standing, his body turning as crazily as his mind and heart were.

"But life in a box is better than no life at all" Iyamoru's claws flew up to his ears, pressing hard in order to stop the thoughts. Yes, living was great but what was the point if all you are is a tool to kill, a soulless being incapable of feeling anything.

"Shut up!" Iyamoru fell to the ground as he let out his scream. His body was doubled over as he hands pressed firmer onto his temple, his amber eyes wild, darting back and forth. "Neither of you are right! Midoriko has given up on life and on humanity and she may be right, she may be wrong, but I can't accept black and white on this. I give up!" Iyamoru fell forward, his eyes glaring down at his claws as he ran his nails along the ground. There was nothing else to do. His heart and mind would not quiet, so he wouldn't listen to either of them, and he wouldn't become a monster. "I give up." He said quietly, making a fist with one hand and pounding the ground.

"Come on mutt, if you give up then there will be no pleasure in killing you." Kouta's sickening bay reached Iyamoru's ears as he looked up. In front of him was Kouta, the disgusting wolf-demon from that afternoon, backed up by two other demons from his tribe. The three wolves began circling him slowly, there grins beginning to make Iyamoru sick to his stomach.

"Go away Kouta, I don't want to fight tonight." Iyamoru's voice was soft and slow. He had nothing left to threaten, he felt as if his spirit was dying inside of him. Was this was Midoriko was feeling right now? This horrible emptiness?

"You don't have a choice mutt." Kouta rushed in and grabbed Iyamoru by the throat, pulling him up off the ground. Iyamoru didn't bother to look the wolf in the eye, knowing that there was no flame within the amber tonight. Two sharp pains lit his back with fire as the other two wolves came behind and clawed him. Kouta let him go and Iyamoru fell to the ground. That was a dirty trick, sending the other two to catch him from behind. Normally he would have laughed and pulled himself free, taking out the two deadbeat wolves in one swipe; however, he didn't have the will to fight.

"Do you want to die mutt?!" Kouta yelled as he kicked Iyamoru with such force that he was thrown back into the other two wolf-demons. They grabbed his arms as Kouta transformed into his real form. Iyamoru stared emotionless at the chestnut wolf as it leapt at him, Kouta's teeth grabbing Iyamoru through the middle and biting down, crushing bone.

"Iyamoru, you don't want to die like this. I don't want you to die like this. Come find me and wake me up from this darkness. I feel trapped; I don't know what I can do anymore. I've lost my humanity; please don't give up on yours." A thin small voice whispered in his mind. *Midoriko* Iyamoru could hear her. It was what her heart had said to him when her eyes looked at him so coldly. Inside of her there was still warmth, and he was going to bring it out.

Iyamoru could feel his purpose calling him, he felt it all coming to him as the two wolves let him go. He waited in silence as his long silver hair fell out of the horse-tail, fluttering in the breeze as he was dragged off the ground by the powerful jaws of the wolf. Iyamoru felt his body jar violently, his eyes turning red, his teeth and claws growing as he was dropped from the wolf's jaws. The wind howled as he matched its pitch, growing into his full shape. With a sinister snarl he howled at the moon, his full height overshadowing Kouta's by double. His claws dug into the dirt, his senses heightened by the transformation. Peering his red eyes down at the wolves who were trying to escape he leapt, crushing two of them with one paw. Kouta was running faster, but he would not escape him. *Midoriko, you won't lose yourself while I am still around to protect your soul* Iyamoru growled, bringing his jaws down on Kouta, ripping his scrawny head from the rest of his body.

"It's done" Iyamoru said as he transformed back into his human form and walked back to the clearing, picking up his yellow sash and tying his hair up again. With a groan of pain he fell into the dirt, blood mixing to make mud of the ground as a peaceful smile lit the dog demons face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Priestess, priestess are you alright?" A buttery warm voice woke Midoriko as she felt a small and comforting touch on the shoulder. Midoriko opened her eyes slowly, a kind old woman's face gazed down at her, deep and wise brown eyes meeting her tired ones. As she sat up a sharp pain soared through her spine and into her head, "That is to be expected my dear. We found you nearly frozen to death in the woods. You can't be wandering around at night so close to winter. My name is Sango; I'm the headwoman of this village. You can stay here as long as you want."

*That's right,* Midoriko thought as she placed her hand on her forehead, *I left everything last night. I lost myself to the darkness in my heart* The rush of memories from the night before filled her with such deep pain. She heard her own icy laughter and cringed, remembering how her soul had turned black in that instant and she walked away and into the distance.

"Ah, I see you are awake young priestess. My name is Kohaku; I see that you have met my wife Sango. I am the headman of this village." An older man entered the hut, carrying a few pieces of cleansed demon bone. His smile was bright, and kind as he caught her own glare. "You were passed out in the middle of the woods, one of my hunting parties found you unconscious in the glenn."

"Please, eat this, it will help calm your headache." Sango came over and sat next to Midoriko, handing her a clay bowl with fresh miso broth. Slowly she lifted the bowl and sipped a bit, its warmth flooding her body. This was how she normaly felt. Her heart was hurting as she remembered the blood pooling from Sauske and Katsua's wounds, but it pained her to remember her own reactions. Midoriko was not the same but, thankfully, that bitterness that had erased all emotion had flown out of her.

"Thank you," Midoriko tried smiling, but it didn't work. Her body felt stiff and ached beyond all comprehension, but her soul felt as if it was torn in two.

"Please, lay down dear, you should rest a little bit more in order to completely recover." Sango took the bowl gently from Midoriko's grasp and fluffed the pillow behind her. Midoriko could feel her eyes getting heavy, and for good reason. She remembered stumbling through the night, her mind trying to fight off her emotions, trying to keep the blackness as a barrier against feeling. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and listened to the world around her as the older couple left the room and went next door. With her eyes shut she could concentrate harder on figuring out exactly why she had given in to weakness. She knew that she was much stronger than that.

"Kohaku, do you really believe that it is true that the demons are becoming restless because an extremely powerful demonic aura has settled itself in the western part of the wood?" Sango's simple voice came through the thin walls. They both thought that she was asleep. It would be good to know about this affront, so Midoriko listened in.

"Sango, some people even say that it is not really a demon that has been making the demons restless, but a strange monk with a hole in his hand. One of my men followed this monk for a while and found that he could take in and release demons from his hand."

"But, darling, why would a monk send out demons to wreak havoc on humans." *Why indeed* Midoriko thought to herself. *It must be that monk Miroku, I thought that I sensed something unnatural about him.* Midoriko turned on her side, thick locks of her hair falling into her face. The pain in her head slowly drifted away as she watched a light come from the next room and two shadows sit together, one cradled in the arms of the other.

"Beloved," Kohaku's voice was comforting, "Perhaps this monk is after something. It is strange that almost at the same time the dog demon tribe is wiped out, the Great Dog Demon flees to the western mountains, this demonic aura is sensed, and Lady Midoriko lands on our doorstep." Midoriko sucked in some air and held her breath. They knew who she was, how did they know that? *I must be in the slayers village, their intel is the best in this area of the country* Midoiko slowly let out her breath as Sango's voice picked up the conversation.

"You don't think that he could be after Lady Midoriko, do you?"

"Sango, a woman with as immense spiritual powers as hers would be sought after by demons throughout all of Japan weren't it for the protection that the Great Dog Demon gave her village. That and the fact that the Great Demon's brother watched over her night and day of his own free will."

"It is interesting, being a slayer Kohaku. Our job is to destroy evil demons, yet we are the ones who, like it is said of Lady Midoriko, can see the humanity within them. She is lucky to have a demon such as Iyamoru watching out for her. I'm surprised that he hasn't decided to grace us with his presence." *Iyamoru!* Midoriko's mind cried as it remembered walking away from him, leaving him unable to cope with emotion and the loss of Katsua, who he had desperately tried to save. She had called him 'pathetic' and walked away, leaving him alone.

"From what I have heard from my scouts, we won't see him again. They found Kouta and his two minions dead in a grove, sliced by a demon. However, they found dog-demon blood, a lot of it, piled on the ground next to pieces of a red cape. They also found Kouta's teeth stained with the same blood. There is no way, in his human form; Iyamoru would have survived being bitten in half by Kouta."

"Oh no!" Sango's tiny shriek went unnoticed by Midoriko as she turned onto her stomach, scooting her head off of the pillow and onto the futon. *Iyamoru…dead?* Her mind wandered back to the night before. Tormented by her last words, leaving him unable to deal with his newfound humanity was cruel of her. *He must have been attacked just after I left, if I hadn't have closed off my soul I could have fought alongside him. There is no way I could have protected him, but I could have died with him* With those hopeless thoughts Midoriko, for the first time in her life, let the deep rush of tears carry her to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Did Iyamoru really die Lady Kaede?" Sango's question interrupted the progression of the story, but she could see the upsetting look in Rin's eyes, begging someone to stop the story and ask the question everyone was wondering about.

"Midoriko believed that he did, and I don't think that it would aid to my story if I told you." Kaede said as she shifted the eye patch over her eyes.

"That just means that he survived, no big deal" Inuyasha crossed his arms as he let the attitude drip from his teeth. Kagome slapped him on the shoulder playfully, Sango and Miroku chuckling at the outburst, "And what the hell is up with Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku being in the story. Are you just making the names up old woman?"

"She isn't," Sango added, folding her hands together and placing them on her lap, "I knew that my brother and I were named after the village headman and woman that lived hundreds of years earlier. I also remember reading about a visiting monk who would abuse his spiritual demon powers to soak up demonic aura and control it, almost as Naraku can. Now that I think about it, I am sure it would be this Miroku."

"It's strange how all of us were linked to the Shikon No Tama without actually realizing that we were," Miroku said as he placed a pondering hand on his chin, "All of us were connected to the jewel in some way, because of ancestry and, because Naraku somehow knew of this, he could use that connection to his advantage. He knew more than we all did." With a sigh Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and cradled it in her own. It was true, all of them were somehow connected to the jewel, and even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were thrown into the mix.

"Even so, I am curious to see how it all comes out, in the end." Kagome said, her eyes hopefully jumping back into story mode, "Hey, where's Myoga?" The humans all began looking around for the flea while Inuyasha sighed, everyone acknowledging that he was getting bored and had nothing more to say, "Well so much for hearing any more about Iyamoru." Kagome sighed as Kaede took a drink of tea and continued.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

Midoriko could feel her eyelids crusted together as she became conscious. From the brightness coming through the thin folds of skin she knew that it was morning. Her body was still sore, but something in her felt as if it was refreshed somehow. The night's tears had seemed to cleanse her soul, and she was prepared to accept Iyamoru's death and the part that she had played in it. Though it hurt, though it threatened to rip apart her humanity as she had let it do before, she wouldn't let it. A tiny wet sensation touched her forehead lightly, and Midoriko opened her eyes, meeting large red cat eyes. Midoriko sat up quickly as the red eyes blinked and a small 'mew' came from the little cat's mouth.

"You're a little twin-tail demon cat." Midoriko chuckled as the little cat jumped onto her head and then back onto the ground, mewing again, "You're quite an adorable little demon." Midoriko patted the head of the cat and stood, beginning to get dressed.

"Kirara, you silly little cat, why are you…" A young boy burst into the room and, upon seeing Midoriko half undressed, sunk to the ground, his face filling with blood. The twin-tail, answering to the name Kirara, mewed and jumped onto the boys head, making his face flush even redder. Midoriko smiled and finished dressing herself, leaving her armor and sword off.

"Hello, who are you young one?" Midoriko asked as she walked and knelt next to the boy, pulling his face up to meet hers. His eyes darted sideways, the blush still tattooed on his cheeks. Though his body looked like that of a young boy, his facial features were hardened and matured.

"Shinnosuke, my name is Shinnosuke. I'm the headman's son. You can call me Shinn, if you want. I'm really very sorry at disturbing you like this, I just came in to get my cat, she has a bad habit of getting into other people's business, being just a kitten and all. Really, really I am sorry that…" Shinn was interrupted by Midoriko's soft coughing, trying to get his attention.

"Shinnosuke," She felt him flinch for a moment and sweetened her voice, "Shinn, if you prefer, do not worry about barging in on me. I find your company comforting this morning. You have a very mild and kind spirit, it gives me strength." Midoriko dropped her hand from his chin and moved her face so that the young boy had no choice but to look into her eyes. She noticed the glowing green from them, completely serene and placid. With a calming sigh Midoriko stood and began walking towards her armor only to feel her shoulder weighed down and soft fur tickle her cheek.

"She likes you. Kirara is just a kitten but she has seen quite a few battles with me. I'm lucky to have her." Shinn crawled over towards the middle of the floor where the fire pit was and began starting a fire, pulling some vegetables out of a sack that he had around his waist. Kirara mewed and jumped down from Midoriko's shoulder and leapt the leaves that Shinn had pulled off of a radish, "The rest of the villagers are doing chores and fieldwork. My father and mother went out to go hunting, I actually sent Kirara in ahead of me to wake you up so that I wouldn't disturb you or frighten you." His hardened features grew soft as the blush returned to his cheeks.

*Yes, a meek spirit* Midoriko grinned over at the boy as she made sure that her armor was secured tightly around her waist before she sat down next to him, "They left you behind on this mission?"

"Though I have seen and experienced many battles," Shinn handed Midoriko a small knife and a potato to peel, "I am not permitted to go on intelligence gathering missions." Midoriko placed the cut potato into the pot that Shinnosuke had placed on the fire, stirring it with a small wooden ladle. She could feel her spirit lighten as she sat there with Shinn, there was something about the boy, and about his parents, that calmed and soothed her weakened soul. "Lady Midoriko, I don't want to seem rude but, how come you look so sad?"

"Huh?" Midoriko was now the one averting her eyes and blushing slightly. She didn't think that she had left any traces of sadness on her face or in her posture, smiling she realized that even though her spirit was lifted the loss she felt was still great, "Oh, I'm sorry Shinnosuke. I should have known that you, a demon slayer, would not notice."

"It is that demon, Iyamoru, you are saddened at his death? You loved him, didn't you?" Shinn was looking directly at her, his green eyes calm but piercing.

"You have a gift for seeing deep into someone's soul, this makes your spirit kind and gentle." Midoriko couldn't say 'yes' for if she admitted it to herself than Iyamoru's death and her part in it would fall harder on her than she wanted. She knew it never could have been, but she knew that his guard was shattered because of her.

"Do not blame yourself, Lady Midoriko. You are human and, though you have great power, you cannot always rely on that to get you through. You were right to love him, for his power is great and his temperament much like yours." Shinn began laughing as soon as he stopped laughing, Midoriko's face mirroring the embarrassment that Shinnosuke had shown when he had entered the room.

*Peace* Midoriko closed her eyes, bringing Iyamoru's elegant features into her memory, *I wish that you could be here to enjoy this beginning with me.*

IIIII

A/N – Review, review, review! Yep, that is all I have to say. Actually, not really. Thank you for reading this chapter, and story. If you are reading this you are one of the few that are, and I super duper appreciate it. Cya in chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

"_Sesshomaru, you bastard!" A young half-demon yelled as he looked up at as a tall and graceful dog-demon with a crescent moon marking stood on top of a large demon. _

"_Well done," An icy voice came from Sesshomaru as his yellow eyes narrowed and glared down at the half demon, "It seems as if you've remembered your older brother."_

"_Elder brother?!" A girl dressed in strange clothes whispered as she clung to the half-demons red Kimono._

"_Well, if it isn't a human girl, how fitting that one such as you would associate with humans…Inuyasha."_

Midoriko's neck tingled as she opened her eyes, waking herself out of the dream. *Another dream about Sesshomaru, these are becoming stranger and stranger. Almost like premonitions.* She shook of her thoughts and the dream as she yawned and stretched, her back popping. Though she felt more relaxed in this village than she had before, the past two days had been tense ones and her body was finally responding. She rolled her neck, small cracks and pops creating a deep ache all along her spine.

"Good morning Lady Midoriko, I came and brought breakfast," Shinnosuke greeted brightly as he walked into the room, Kirara bouncing in behind him, "You know, if you want me to, I can give you a really nice body rub that will loosen you up completely."

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" Midoriko grinned as she tightened her robe and crossed her legs, keeping the blanket over her legs as the morning air was still chilly. Shinn just shrugged his shoulders innocently as he sat down next to her and handed her some dried fish. It was not much of a breakfast, but she knew that the slayers lived off of what they could get as payment for saving other villages from the destruction of demons, "Shinnosuke, I was wondering how you all know of me, and of the dog-demons. It would seem that a slayers village wouldn't allow a demon to rule over other demons and even humans."

"Before, we tolerated his rule because we knew that our powers combined could not match his if the Great Dog Demon fought alone. Those specific demons did not eat humans, nor did they slay them for great pleasure, that is, until Iyamoru was born." Shinn looked from his hands to Midoriko's, quickly giving her one of his pieces of fish as he noticed she had quickly devoured all of hers.

"Iyamoru hated humans, he wanted them all to die. He killed so many." Midoriko shook her head as she remembered the rank stench of human blood on his claws, but she also remembered how pure his soul remained although his body was stained crimson. It was not a bright constant light, nor was it black. His mystery drew her toward him over and over again when she was young, but it was his humanness that kept her around as a woman.

"He did not kill needlessly. Not many people know this, but my mother and father have a good relationship with the younger of the brothers. Though he did not inherit the western lands, he was cunning and intelligent enough to make leadership decisions. There was a time when we made hunting him our special priority."

"What happen? Did he overpower you somehow?" Midoriko asked, knowing that that was probably the case. However, if he had killed a number of slayers, why would the headman and his wife talk so caringly about him, and why would they know about Midoriko's own feelings towards the young demon.

"When my father had just become headman after the death of my grandfather, the slayers were called a great distance from him to take care of a sinister snake demon who had possessed many men in a village, devouring their souls and turning it into venom with which to destroy the women," Shinn paused and Midoriko thought back in her memory to one such event. She herself had been called to that castle in order to attempt returning the souls uncorrupted by the demon's powers back to their hosts. The odor of melting flesh was still fresh in her mind from that evening, though her memory of the slayers there had faded, "Anyways," Shinnosuke continued, "It was all a plot to attack this village while the main slayers were away. Another snake demon attacked our village with a large troop of bandits. The women and children fought as hard as they could, a few were devoured by the demon, when Iyamoru appeared and destroyed the demon as well as the bandits. People were appalled at the death of humans, but relieved that our village had been saved. More out of misunderstanding their own divided feelings about Iyamoru, the villagers tied him with some binding spells and locked him into a shed surrounded with a barrier."

"He would have been able to break simple binding spells and a weak barrier."

"Of course, he stayed for the food probably. He ate a lot. He complained a lot too." Shinn's grin widened when Midoriko began to laugh from deep within her soul. She could hear Iyamoru in her head, 'You bastards better let me out of here or I will splatter your guts against the wall you filthy humans!' He wouldn't do such a thing though, because the slayers were not evil people, and Iyamoru didn't hate all humans, just ones who abused their power or humanity. Kirara jumped into her lap and mewed, her large red eyes gazing at her, "Kirara likes it when people are happy, she will come to you more often if you laugh." Shinn patted Kirara's head as the twin-tail curled up in Midoriko's lap, purring softly.

"Iyamoru is very human, from his attitude to his arrogance to his compassion. It makes him hard to read and very mysterious. His heart is pure and holds much kindness. I pray daily that his soul may find rest and may forgive me for what I have done to him." Midoriko smiled in spite of herself, not wanting to ruin the mood of the morning or fall into despair again.

"I am sure that he cared for you as deeply as you cared for him, and he probably died knowing that you were not yourself and fought knowing that the only thing either one of you needed was one another, even when separated." Shinn finished his observation, bowed to Midoriko, and escorted himself out of the room. *Since when did children become so wise?* She asked herself as she laid back down, her arm behind her head, and fell into a calm sleep.

IIIII

A/N - Sorry guys for how long it took to post, but I'm back at college now and life is pretty much insane. I hope that you like this chapter, i know its not as good as the others and the next few probably wont have much action, though i dont really know that for certain. I hope that you guys continue to read, and i would definitely love it if you would review! Hope that everyone has a great start of their school year as well!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Sorry, Sorry, Sorry it took so long to post! I hope that you like this chapter. I kind of took Shinn's costume thingy from Buso Renkin, so that is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and not me. Anyways, I hope that you like it and that you read it and review it. Thank you to those of you who are reading this and not reviewing, though it would be appreciated. Also, a special thanks to those of you who are reviewing, thanks!

IIIII

"Lady Midoriko, Lady Midoriko, please come help!" Shinnosuke was yelling at her as he ran towards her spot in the field with the other women. The sleeves of her blouse were rolled up and tied off with a ribbon, her hands dirty from ripping the harvest from the old soil. With quick motions she undid the ribbon then rubbed her hands off on it as she walked briskly toward Shinn.

"What's the matter son?" Sango asked as she reached her son first, brushing his hair from his eyes and kneeling down so that her eyes bore into his, concern welling into every pore of her face.

"Father and the others, they were captured in the forest along with the village that they were helping escape. We have to help them!" Sango said nothing to her son, but nodded as he ran off toward the armory.

"I do not expect you to aid us, for you are still in poor condition." Sango said as she bowed her head and folded her arms in front of her stomach. Midoriko placed one hand on the older woman's shoulder and squeezed, of course she would help. Quickly she walked towards her tent and grabbed her armor from the wall, belting it around as she had done ever so often. She wished that Iyamoru was here to fight alongside her, she wished that beyond all else. Courage, friendship, knowledge had gotten her through all of her battles before this one, and she had strengthened her heart while at the slayers village, even for these few days; however, her soul was closed to intimacy, for she would never feel it again. Love was still something that leads to loss, both in death or in hatred. With a deep sigh Midoriko grabbed her sword, unsheathing it and placing her hand over the bed, whispering. A bright pink light flowed along the blade, her spiritual power caressing its sharp ends.

"_Midoriko, do not touch that! It is a demonic blade; you will be possessed if you touch it!"Katsuke, now grayed and way beyond his prime, yelled as he ran towards Midoriko. Her eyes were fixed on a sword sitting parallel to the ground, a sickening purple flame licking the blade. In her mind she heard the words that her old master had said, and she trusted those words, but the demonic aura was pulling her in. As she walked closer, the whispers of the blade overwhelmed the screams of her teacher._

"_Come, child. Though you are human you can wield this demonic blade, forged of a dragon's fang. Let it take you over." The sword seemed to say, drawing her closer and closer._

"_No, those last words…are mine!" Midoriko's shriek permeated the air as she grabbed the blade, bright light and wind pulling her up into the air._

"_What? What no?!" The sickening purple flames hissed as they were driven black by pink light coming from her body. Her own power engulfing the sword and purifying the demonic aura, but not the swords power. With a smirk Midoriko picked up the blade and sheathed it, placing it in her belt and walking past a stunned master._

"Midoriko?" She heard the voice in her mind echo as Shinnosuke ran into her hut. As she looked she noticed that his armor was different than the rest of the slayers as it did not tightly fit to his body, but hung loosely from it. From his hands to his elbows were metal gauntlets fused with the bones of demons. A headband around his head as well as his knee-high boots were also fused with the same bone lacing, "Midoriko, let's go." she heard again as Shinn handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Midoriko nodded and slung the quiver and bow behind her back. It was good to have those along. In a fight with many demons, she didn't want to only resort to her sword. Showing its power in the beginning could be hazardous for the demons would then solely come after her. If she bided her time, she may not even need to use the swords power. She followed Shinn outside where she saw the transformation the village was taking. All of the men that were left were carrying various assortments of bone weapons, dressed in the same attire as the slayers always had. The women were sharpening other weapons and packing small pouches with poison or medicine, doing their part to get everyone ready. With a whistle everything stopped as Shinnosuke ran to the head of the group and bowed his head, praying for a successful mission. Midoriko studied his face, seeing that this battle mentality was where his own hardened features came from.

All of them moved out, Midoriko stepped up her pace and lighted next to Shinn. They walked together in silence for what seemed like thousands of meters before reaching a cave. A barrier was surrounding countless villagers and a few slayers, Kohaku among them. Sinister laughs came at them from all around them until they fused into one as a man in black battle armor and a purple cloak came out of the cave, surrounded by numerous demons.

"Miroku!" Midoriko growled, drawing the attention of all the slayers, "You are a despicable human. To think that you would devour and send out demons to destroy villages. It disgusts me!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," the man said, grinning, "That idiot monk believed that he was cleansing the world of sin, taking in more demonic aura with that cursed wind tunnel. Soon he lost his entire soul to me. However, I did love the face of this handsome monk so much that I decided to keep it; I also liked half of his name. To all of my demons I am known as Mire." As the last syllable rang through the woods the demons floating around Mire attacked. Midoriko watched as Shinnosuke rushed at them, jumping in the air and punching the first demon, killing it with one blow. His strength was his weapon and he used it. The other slayers had numerous blades: axes, scythes, throwing stars, swords. They all attacked with everything they had. Midoriko looked at the barrier surrounding the villagers and the other demon slayers and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Pulling the twine back she felt the bow bend under her fingers and shot. The barrier disintegrated as her arrow hit it and she ran, telling Kohaku to get the villagers out of there.

"Yes, run if you think you can." Mire's voice called over to where Midoriko stood. Black mist began to move through the woods, forcing the demon slayers to stop. The priestess ran back towards where the group was, noticing that specks of demonic aura were hidden with the mist. Midoriko laced another arrow and shot, purifying the aura and making the mist disappear.

"You have a choice priestess Midoriko. Stay here with me, fight me to the death, and I will spare these slayers." Midoriko's brown eyes darted from face to face, each one of their necks held tightly between what looked like green claws.

"You are the mantis demon who created the tunnel in the monk's hand!" Midoriko screamed as she drew her sword, aiming for Mire. He avoided her attack, but at his dodge the smell of blood reached her nose. Her eyes darted to the smell as she saw that Shinnosuke's neck had severe cuts in it.

"One more attempt at that and these slayers will go down with you, the boy first. Stay, and I can wipe their memory of the true battle. They will believe that they have saved everyone and that you decided to find another path by which to go, parting ways with new dignity and resolve.

Midoriko knew the decision that she wanted to make, and though she was afraid she knew that these comrades did not need to die if she could not save them. She would not make the same mistake that she made with Iyamoru; she would not sacrifice them as she did him. Lowering her head to the ground she felt the mist come back again, and when it lifted she was alone in the front of the cave with smirking Mire who turned and entered the cave.

*Courage, don't fair me now. Friendship, I know that you live for I have saved many lives today. Knowledge, give me the will and means to fight. Love, you could never survive in such a place.* Midoriko prayed as she followed the cave, meeting the darkness with strength.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"And so," Kaede said as she looked around the room at all the eyes which showed so many emotions, "thus ended the first of the seven day battle."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Again, thank you guys for the reviews! I super duper appreciate it. Love you all and cya in the next chapter!

IIIII

"You despicable creature!" Midoriko growled as she entered the cave, finding Mire sitting casually on a rock, his young features twisted into the very nature of evil, "That you would use the weaknesses of that monk's heart to make yourself more powerful." Midoriko glared over at Mire as his deep voice twisted into a maniacal laugh that echoed through the cave.

"Really, it was my pleasure. The human heart is weak; you of all people know that. Look at what your village, the place that you called home, did to your two half-demon wards. The human heart holds nothing but malice and desire, from that I was created." Mire lifted himself off of the rock and glided over to where Midoriko stood. She could feel him take her long black hair in his hands and run it through his fingers. Mire leaned his lips by her ear, she could feel his icy breath as he hissed, "You let your heart escape into darkness easily after the deaths of those children. Your weakness made it all too easy for Kouta and his miscreants to catch that cur Iyamoru off guard."

"What do you know of it?" Midoriko quickly grabbed her bow off of her shoulder and swiped at Mire, the tip of the bow extracting a hidden blade. Mire jumped back, grinning deviously as his black boots hit the ground lightly, small puffs of dust moving out. Midoriko held her bow in front of her, the top and bottom made longer by protruding blades. She ran at Mire with a ferocious scream and leapt up in the air, stringing an arrow and shooting it down at him. Pink light illuminated the cave as Midoriko landed on the ground, her heart pounding. As the dust cleared she saw that her arrow had cleaved the rock in two.

"Poor bastard. As you walked away he was left alone, and as Kouta and the others entered the clearing and began to rip him limb from limb he could only stare sadly in the direction you had left – or so the story has been passed from demon to demon." Mire laughed, and Midoriko looked up as she stood, "I admit that his destruction was also my doing. Iyamoru was weak, a pitiful excuse for a demon." Mire held out his hand and out flew a small ball of mist. Midoriko just managed to get out of the way when an explosion shook the ground as it disintegrated the rock. Slightly preoccupied with escaping the warmth of the expanding ball of fire, Midoriko was caught up by a demon, her arm held firmly in its mouth. She could feel the sinew of her arm begin to tear, and brought her bow around, jabbing the demon with one of the blades on the end.

"You son of a bitch!" Midoriko yelled as she moved from demon to demon, slicing them with her bow. As she landed on the ground in a crouched positions she felt her chest expand and contract faster than normal, she could feel her heart within her chest as it felt as if it was moving closer and closer to the throat. Mire had killed Iyamoru, it was all planned ahead by him, and it was all her fault. A sharp pain shot through her arm, she turned her head to look as blood ran down towards her fingers, dripping onto the ground.

"I am no one's kin, for I was born out of human weakness, pride, and selfishness. All I desire is power, and you will be my first conquest. The death of your spiritual powers will mean the end of this world." Mire's voice grew louder and louder, shaking the stone walls surrounding them. He pointed his hand at her and a part of his glove melted away to reveal a hole in his palm. Midoriko felt a great wind around her as she struggled to keep her balance and stand. Her body was being pulled towards the wind tunnel.

*He is trying to absorb my spiritual powers.* Midoriko though as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and laced it onto the bow, "Die Mire!" Her arrow loosed with her war cry and flew at Mire's outstretched hand, connecting, and blowing apart the vacuum. Midoriko fell on her hands and knees as a high pitched and pain filled scream gripped her ears. Mire's hand was smoking and demons were rushing out of their master. Ignoring her pain and shortness of breath Midoriko stood and placed another arrow on her bow, killing many of the demons swarming at her.

"I will not die that easily you wench!" Mire spat as his eyes glowed. The remaining demon's eyes seemed to glow as they rushed back to Mire and began to devour his body.

"Damn you!" Midoriko screamed as she backed up, shooting as many of the demons as she could before they could rejoin Mire's body again. She knew that he was more powerful than she was, that there would be no hope of survival. However, she could not abandon the innocent of the world to a monster like Mire. Human beings were her friends, and she knew that with her powers she could severely injure Mire, giving humanity the chance to protect themselves against his menace. A sickening laugh reached her as Mire began to walk towards her. Black mist surrounded her body, and she couldn't move.

"Stupid Priestess. Do you think that you can save anyone? You failed at saving children, and you sacrificed your lover to save your pride, do you really think that you have the power to save those you don't even know? Love is weak." Mire grabbed Midoriko by the throat and lifted her into the air. She could feel her windpipe closing, and remembered the feel of Iyamoru's hand in the same position.

"Mire, you are a pitiful fool!" Midoriko dropped her bow and forced her hands on Mire's face, pink light shining from her fingertips and arming herself with another arrow, watching hundreds of demons flying towards her.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"The second day of the seven day battle," Miroku said with wide eyes, his hands holding Sango's in a comforting caress, "Finished."


	18. Chapter 18

Midoriko's head hung her chest swelling and sinking in rapid motion, her lungs in deep need of air. He left arm hung lip, dried blood coating her skin, sweat beading all over her body. In her right she still clutched her bow, the blades covered in the blood of demons. All around her lay numerous parts of demons that she had been fighting all day and into the night. Her tired eyes glossed over in both pain and exhaustion as she registered the morning light coming into the cave. She let out a quick groan of pain as she fell to her knees, planting her bow in the ground to steady herself. This was day three, though it felt as if she had been fighting for years. Mire had proven to be more formidable of an enemy than she could ever have believed. Up till now he had been standing across from her, a smirk on his face that left a bitter taste in Midoriko's mouth. He was letting her rest now because he was probably just as exhausted as he was. Midoriko smiled to herself, comforted by the fact she had proved herself against him.

"Come on Mire," she taunted as she pulled herself up with her bow, trying to erase all show of suffering from her features and body, "Don't tell me that you are giving up?"

"Priestess, just like you I grow weary, but unlike you I can regain all of my lost power. You, stupid mortal, can act as if you are perfectly fine but I can always see through you," Mire let out a laugh as he sent a black ball towards her. She dodged out of the way, barely making it in time for the ball to light and explode. The explosion made her lose her balance and she rolled on the ground, scrapes covering her body as she forced herself into a standing position, swinging her bow and beheading a demon before it could do the same to her.

"That was a dirty trick Mire, catching your opponent off guard." Midoriko pulled out an arrow and shot it at him, shooting through his shoulder. Green tendrils shot out through the wound, one wrapping around her throat and lifting her in the air.

"Looks like you shouldn't have opened your mouth. I'm a cunning demon, dirty tricks are my specialty. Do I need to divulge how I disposed of your precious Iyamo…" Mire let out a low growl as Midoriko severed his tentacle with her bow, unwrapping it and tying it around her bow. Swiftly she jumped up into the air, all of her strength going into the leap and shot it down at Mire. Midoriko landed and inched closer to the wall, leaning her shoulders on the cold stone. An intense pain shot up her leg, her side bucking as her ankle twisted unnaturally towards the ground. Half of Mire's body was being engulfed in pink flames, but she knew that it would not be enough to silence him but it would give her some time. Midoriko ripped a piece of her sleeve off and sunk to the ground, pulling her ankle on her lap and wrapping it tightly with the piece of white cloth, wincing as she tightened it, here eyes glossing over with pain and memory.

"_You are such an idiot. I can't believe that you didn't see that very large sized rock right in the middle of your path." Iyamoru rolled his eyes as he sat down on the ground across from Midoriko, pulling her leg forcefully into his lap._

"_Ow!" Midoriko smacked Iyamoru in the shoulder and glared at him, "It's broken, so don't treat it so rough. I don't need your help!" Midoriko yelled at him, clamping her hand over her skirt as he tried to pull up the end of it._

"_Seriously, I wouldn't even try to go there with a human, disgusting girl. Let me just see the damn ankle!" Iyamoru forced Midoriko's hand up along with the skirt and placed his nails on her ankle. Slowly the pain began to fade away to a dull ache. He then ripped apart a piece of his cape, the silk growing back instantly, and wrapped up her ankle with it, "Even though it isn't broken, thanks to yours truly, you still have to be careful you stupid woman."_

_Midoriko just sneered and tried to stand, only to be forcefully pushed down to the ground, "Who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled as she was picked up like a rag doll and thrown over Iyamoru's back, his hands uncomfortably close to her upper posterior region. _

"_Would you just shut up and let me take you back to the village. Seriously you are such a moron." Midoriko stuck out her tongue at his comment and leaned down against his back, taking in the scent of his silver hair and letting the joy of her heart reach her lips in a sweet grin._

Midoriko shook her head out of her memory and lunged as the wall she had been leaning against blew apart, slate shattering in different directions. She got to her feet, limping and wincing every time that ankle hit the ground. Midoriko tried to run but was forcefully pushed to the ground face first. In a panic she turned her head, realizing that her legs were twisted in vines. Her eyes widened as she saw Mire throw fire onto the ground, the flames becoming liquid and sinking through the caves bottom. Suddenly, Midoriko felt herself being dragged towards the pool of liquid flame. She extended her arms, her skin scraping against the sharp rocks, clawing at the ground trying to escape Mire clutched. She could feel blood coating her fingertips, her nails tearing away from her skin with every grasp.

"Any last words priestess?!" Mire screamed, his eyes wild and mad as he pulled her closer to the burning abyss. Midoriko clawed harder at the ground, twisting her body from side to side, trying to free herself desperately. Dust from her movement was clotting her throat making her eyes water.

"I...ya…mor…u…" Midoriko gasped each syllable as she felt her feet begin to burn, Mire's sickening laugh filling her entire soul with putrid poison. This was the end, she would fail and the world would be destroyed because of her weakness. She had tried; she had tried so very hard.

"Your battle is with me, half-demon!" A strong deep voice interrupted the murderous laugh in her mind as she felt her legs became freed from Mire's clutched. Midoriko scrambled away, panting, her sweat soaked body ignoring the commands her mind gave. She fell to her knees and turned around as she watched a talk figure with flowing white hair crack his claws and lunge at Mire.

"Iyamoru?" Midoriko choked out as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

"Day three." Kagome whispered as she cupped her chin with both hands and resting her elbows on her knees, eyes fixed on Kaede.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - So thanks to those of you have come this far with me. Just in case anyone gets confused, this is day six of the battle. Day four and five passed with Midoriko unconscious. This is mentioned in the chapter, but it can still be kind of confusing. There are only three more chapters left!!! Thank you all for your support and reviews. I hope that i can get even more before the story is over. I really really enjoyed writing this story, and im glad that all of you are reading it! R&R!!!

IIIII

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" A little girl asked as she ran toward a gravestone, tracing the letters with a small outstretched finger. She turned her head and smiled as the demon behind her. _

"_What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru's brilliant silver hair was flowing behind him with the wind as he looked at the little girl, his amber eyes as golden as the sun behind him._

"_If Rin were to die…Would you remember me?"The voice was sweet, and mixed with absolutely no doubt at the answer to that question. She smiled up at Sesshomaru whose face slightly lost its mask, his mouth parting slightly and his eyes becoming wider. _

"_A Stupid question." Sesshomaru said softly as he began walking. Rin looked back at the grave then stood, a gigantic smile on her face as she ran to catch up, walking alongside him and sighing with joy._

Midoriko woke as pale yellow light began to drift into the cave, her body registering the small rays of heat that were bouncing off of the cave walls and lighting on her aching body. She tried to remember what had happened; she remembered the lake of fire and the pull of Mire's tentacles on her legs. The priestess blinked and placed a hand on the floor, propping herself into a sitting position, falling back into the stone wall, her strength returning to her bit by bit. The gloss began to remove itself from her eyes when she remembered how a blinding light had severed Mire's hold on her, "Iyamoru!" she screamed, twisting her head to the side.

"That bastard is dead and you are a weak human, just as that half-demon is weak. I am surprised that you were able to hold out on your own for three days of battle. You have been unconscious for two days and Mire has been hidden inside his own barrier trying to repair his body." A deep voice filled with ice said as glowing amber eyes and a crescent moon shaped marking stared boldly at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Midoriko recognized the young dog demon, grateful that he has succeeded in wounding Mire; however, saddened at the fact that his appearance meant that Iyamoru was not the one who has saved her. She let out a sigh and choked back tears. Her body felt as if it was crumbling, and with her body in such a diffused state her heart realized its weakness in clinging to the false hope that Iyamoru might still be alive and that, somehow, he would find her. She shook her head *Love is a curse, the root of all failure and despare.*

"Die dog!" Mire's voice came from nowhere and a claw that looked like some type of dragon's claw reached across the length of the room and swiped at both Midoriko and Sesshomaru. Midoriko rolled quickly to the side, ignoring the sharp pains that were coursing through her body. She stood and ran, her adrenaline pumping as she reached her bow which had fallen from her earlier and grabbed it, slicing through a second claw that had attacked her.

"You are a despicable half-demon. Weak!" Sesshomaru raced closer to Mire, his face completely emotionless. He swiped with his claws, ripping skin from one of Mire's claws. Midoriko continued to cut through smaller demons and Mire's tentacles as she saw a sickening smile twist upon Mire's face. Mire's head was completely surrounded by a large demon body, a claw beginning to sneak under Sesshomaru's line of vision; he was running into a trap.

"Sesshomaru! Your claws will not be enough to sever his limbs the way they are now. Every dog demon adult has a special property with his claws. Iyamoru's was his Soul Binder technique, able to bind souls to himself or capture a person's soul in order to heal them. You need to find the special property of your claws, you need to unlock it!" Midoriko yelled as fast as she could, hoping that the arrogant a proud Sesshomaru would heed her advice. She ran, trying to catch up to him, shooting sacred arrows at the demons around her, the demons that were trying to keep her from helping Sesshomaru.

"Shut-up woman!" Sesshomaru lifted his hand and cracked his fingers, a green sewage colored light surrounding them. The dog demon slashed with the awakened claw and cut some of Mire's body from him. The half-demon screamed as the green light began to reach to other parts of his body, making it disconnect and begin to disappear.

*Poison* Midoriko thought as she leapt onto a demons head and rammed her bow down into its skull. *He still is young, yet his power as of now would rival even his fathers. Who is this Sesshomaru?* Midoriko asked herself as she rolled onto the ground, missing an aerial attack by one of Mire's bombs which exploded in the air above her. Scrambling out of the way and covering her head from the falling ashes she was rocked as the cave shook. With a small cry she flew a few feet into the air and landed hard on her already injured arm. The pain felt like a thousand daggers were stabbing into her arm at once. In response to the deep ache Midoriko released her bow, its wood cracking and splitting in half as a large boulder fell from the roof.

"You weak mutt!" Mire yelled, drawing Midoriko's attention to where it resonated from. She squinted her eyes, small rocks and dust clogging the path before her, her vision obscured. As the shaking slowed and the dust parted, Midoriko gasped as she saw Sesshomaru caught in the grasp of Mire's claws which were slowly squeezing, crushing Sesshomaru to death.

"No!" Midoriko screamed and unsheathed her sword, pink and red light swirling around the blade. The demonic power mixed with her own as she pointed and sent out a wave of power. It connected with part of Mire's body and blew it apart, the power from her light illuminating the cave even more.

"It's too late Midoriko, now there are only two dog demons left. Once I destroy you I will be invincible!" Mire's maniacal laugh filled the cave once again as he claws jetted Sesshomaru across the room, his body slamming against the wall before sinking to the ground. Midoriko ran backwards, fighting smaller demons off as she tried to keep her balance. Many of the demons retreated back to Mire as Midoriko turned and knelt as she reached Sesshomaru. The young demons breathing was gone, and his body was contorted and broken. Midoriko fought the urge to cry as she knelt over Sesshomaru. Though he was over one hundred, he was still considered a child to other demons. He was stronger that she was, and yet, she could not come to his aid quick enough. "Damn you Mire!" Midoriko turned and ran as she screamed. Her high voice hit the walls and all of the sound combined into one loud and resonating war cry.

"What?!" Mire questioned, his face growing afraid for an instant. Midoriko snarled and pointed her sword forward, a large ball of light coming from the end and racing towards Mire. He screamed as his head took the full blow. Midoriko fell to her knees, gasping for any air that she could find.

"It's finished." She whispered and began to smile before looking to the cave ceiling and breathing in the sweet breath of victory. "It's…" Midoriko's words were stopped in her throat as she felt herself lift off of the ground. Looking down she saw a tentacle pierced through her neck, cutting off her windpipe and voice. Two identical pains shot through her arms. Straining her throat she turned and saw that two other spears had gone through her arms. She felt another pain in her stomach, knowing that she must also be pierced there. Suffering like never before swam through her body. She could feel herself convulsing, she could feel her eyes glossing over and her heart slow down to only a soft murmur. *Is this death? This excruciating pain! No, no I can't die, I can't die yet! Damnit, Damnit!* Midoriko's voice in her head was strong, it wanted to survive. Her body protested, it was tired and wanted to quit.

"Put her down you despicable and loathsome demon!" A golden light flashed and cut through the tentacles holding Midoriko up. She began to fall but felt something catch her. Through her blurred vision she looked up into golden eyes with golden streaks running from them, looking like honey colored tears. She could feel the familiar feeling of healing and could feel the pain leave her body as he focus became clearer, "Miss me?"

"Iyamoru!" Midoriko let the tears flow as she curled herself up tighter to the dog demon. His silver horse-tail fluttered in the small breeze as he smiled down upon her, brushing a lock of hair from her face. Iyamoru growled as he got up and stood her next to him. She watched him glance around the cave, his eyes lingering on the dead body of his nephew. Midoriko could feel a profound sadness coming from him, but she knew that he would easily cast it aside in order to defeat Mire.

"Hey Midoriko," Iyamoru began to crack his knuckles a sinister and vengeful grin on his face. Midoriko knew what was coming and she drew her sword up so that it was vertical, the blade almost touching her nose. She felt Midoriko grab her hand with his as he yelled, "Let's kick some ass!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn right!" Inuyasha yelled as he smiled and slammed a fist in his open hand. He looked around the room and saw a sea of smiling faces, except for Sesshomaru and, oddly Kagome, "Hey Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome was looking down at her hands, wringing them together, a red rash beginning to form on them. There were a lot of things racing through her mind, a lot of questions that she wanted to ask, "Lady Kaede, there is another part of this story right?"

"Of course there is Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in his prideful tone as he crossed his arms and looked at her oddly, "Obviously the seventh day begins and Midoriko binds Mire's soul to hers and creates the Shikon no Tama. We've heard that story a thousand times!"

"I believe that Kagome is curious about what happens with Iyamoru since he is no longer of this world. I am quite curious myself." Miroku cut in, his knowledgeable and logical tone bringing Inuyasha's spirit down visibly. The monk looked over at the old woman, trying to get her to answer Kagome's question. Kaede sat in her corner pouring water into tea cups and handing them out one by one.

"And what about Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin asked in her innocent voice. She stood up and looked over at Sesshomaru, noticing that his eyes were closed and his breathing softer than normal.

"What about him?!" Inuyasha choked out, rolling his eyes as he rammed his hand into the floor and accidently smashing one of the teacups, "He has been sleeping all throughout the last part of the story, he is only interested in himself and is probably only here so he doesn't make Rin upset."

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome yelled as she huffed, collecting a giggling Rin as the little girl walked over to her, sitting in her lap and patting Inuyasha patronizingly on the head.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he sat up from his prostrated position.

"In the last part of the story Sesshomaru was killed by Mire. If Sesshomaru was killed then, he wouldn't be here right now." Sango answered for Kagome, stopping her from uttering another "sit" command. The humans watched as Inuyasha's features came to one of understanding.

"So that's why the bastard checked out! He probably remembered everything and decided that he would just tune the old hag out." Inuyasha received a sigh and a shake of the head from both Sango and Miroku as he was flung back into the ground, Kagome's strong voice subduing him.

"Maybe it was the power of the Tensaiga, maybe it put up a barrier like it did when Inuyasha attacked him with the Wind Scar before." Shippo said from the corner, his small face suddenly proud and daring.

"You idiot, Sesshomaru didn't inherit that sword until our father died. There was no way it could have saved him. Geez you guys, you're acting as if this story is exactly what happened with Midoriko. I doubt there even was an Iyamoru or anyone like that. How would you even know if there was?" Inuyasha mocked as he crossed his arms and turned away from the group, lying down on his side as he did ever so often when he wanted to pretend he didn't care.

"Lady Kaede, could you finish the story so we know what happens? We know the jewel is created and we have heard how, but up till now Midoriko's heart has not been completely connected. Sesshomaru's death causes obvious problems, and the absence of Iyamoru in our world also causes problems." Miroku said as he leaned forward and placed his fist under his chin, his amethyst eyes looking eagerly at Kaede.

"We have heard a lot of this story in the slayers village, and it makes more sense hearing the complete story that fills in the gaps the slayers did not know or wish to pass along." Sango added as she began to softly rub Miroku's back."

"Please Lady Kaede? Can we finish the story?" Rin's small voice uttered from Kagome's lap as he brown eyes seemed to grow even bigger and begin to glisten in the firelight.

Kaede looked at all of the eager faces in the room that were looking at her for the last part of the story, the most important and most essential part of the story about Midoriko. Even Inuyasha had turned around and was taking an interest in the tale once again. With a sigh she spoke with downcast eyes and an apologetic tone, "I cannot."

"What?!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up in a fit of rage and began to pant heavily, "You mean to tell me that you have taken us this far and you don't have an ending?! You're just going to leave it like that?!"

"Inuyasha, I am just as ignorant as you are about the actuality of the events surrounding the creation of the Shikon No Tama. Priestesses have know and told this story since the creation of the Shikon jewel; however, that does not mean that we can know everything. It is possible that during the last day of battle Midoriko did something that made her actions invisible…something that would not transfer from priestess to priestess." Kaede watched as all the heads in the room began to drop slightly, forever contemplating the end of Midoriko's story. She wanted to express how sorry she was, that with all of her age and knowledge she could not finish a story that was so linked to all of them, and that meant so much to all in the room who had been taken advantage of by Naraku's hold over the jewel.

"Midoriko and Iyamoru's story ends in tragedy. It is pointless to tell amongst fools." Sesshomaru's cold voice entered the discussion as his amber eyes became visible. Kagome was the first one to meet his glare, noticing that there was something in them, something that echoed immense emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin pushed herself off of Kagome's lap and walked towards the dog demon. Her deep simple eyes noticed the same emotion that Kagome had. To her own surprise and that of those around her, Sesshomaru lifted his claws and cupped the side of her face, brushing back her bangs with his thumb, his nail brushing against her skin softly, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you know what happens in the end?" Rin sat on the ground next to him, in her original position. Sesshomaru's arm followed her down and pulled her closer to him as he looked around the room until his gaze was once again fixed on Rin, and began to speak.


	21. Chapter 21

Her movements were fluid and brash. Ever time her arm flexed and crashed down, slicing an enemy with one singular movement, it was like a dance, like something performed for pleasure. Sweat beaded on her brow, her breathing labored, and her body looking as if it had suffered countless beatings. For the past six days it had, and after fighting all night it still held its tight lines, attacking and blocking with expert poise and grace. Seven days she had been in this cave; the only light she has seen was what morning rays of sunlight could pass through the narrow opening. Yet, he body moved like the fire surrounding them, the flames dance and destruction met in one powerfully beautiful woman.

"Would you help me here? I thought having you here would actually give me an advantage but if you keep daydreaming I might as well kill you along with Mire!" Midoriko yelled playfully across the room.

"I've killed twice as many as you priestess so I suggest you shut it before I turn your threat back on you!" Iyamoru shook of his observation of her fighting skill and leapt across the room taking a swing at another section of Mire's body. They had been fighting together throughout the night, each one taking strength from the other. Iyamoru couldn't forget how he felt when he finally followed her scent to the cave. Though he was met with the image of his nephews carcass on the floor and a severely wounded Midoriko, the joy he felt at seeing her was more than he could describe.

"Iyamoru look behind you!" Midoriko screamed as she twirled her body in a downward circle, simultaneously avoiding a claw aiming for her head and slicing off the head of a demon racing for her legs.

Iyamoru nodded as he swiftly looked behind himself and dug a hidden wrist dagger into one of Mire's thick tendrils. He was not as weak as his nephew, nor would he allow himself to die while Midoriko continued to fight, "Damn it!" he yelled as he threw another dagger across the room, diverting one of Mire's fire bombs away from Midoriko and watching Mire's barrier go around him again, "That bastard is such a coward! If you enter into a fight you shouldn't ignore the rules of engagement and stop attacking!" Iyamoru bore his fangs in Mire's direction as he walked over to Midoriko. She was panting heavily, her back arched downward.

"At least it gives us time to rest." Midoriko pounded her sword down so that it stuck into the dirt of the cave, he body giving out as she fell to her knees. Iyamoru quickly knelt down beside her and grabbed her wrists, sitting in the ground and propping her next to him so that her head rested comfortably on her chest. Even though he had healed her major wounds, there was little he could do about the cuts, bruises, and breaks that had happened He didn't like seeing her in pain, but he knew that she was doing this for the greater good.

"You are such a stupid human." Iyamoru said as he brushed some hair out of her face, almost having to peal it away from her warm and moist forehead. Her deep brown eyes looked up at him and she just smiled. She knew that she was an idiot, "Midoriko, you don't have to die for these people."

"I am not going to die his way, Iyamoru. Have a little faith in me will you?" She sat up herself and poked him in the chest, her face seemingly content with the words that she had said.

"I am just saying that if you let the world burn we could at least go somewhere where both of us will be safe, we can even take the slayers with us. I used to believe that all humans deserved to die, and maybe most do, but we could get by with only the two of us. Why waste your strength protecting people who would soon as kill you once they met you?" Iyamoru asked, receiving no answer in return as Midoriko grabbed the hilt of her blade and forced herself off of the ground. Shaking his head he stood with her as well and inched closer to her, grabbing her small hand in his. Midoriko's body was shaking slightly and he could hear her heart racing way too fast. Iyamoru held tighter to her hand and Mire disintegrated his barrier and began to charge at them, tentacles and claws outstretched with forest like consistency.

"Iyamoru, whatever happens, whatever you think you need to do to protect me, I don't want you to come where I am going." Midoriko whispered in his ear before charging forward into the tangle of Mire's vines.

"What?!" Iyamoru growled, his golden eyes wide and confused. With a scream he ran forward, slicing through Mire's appendages with the three knives he held tightly in the webs of his fingers. He watched as the pink and red light from Midoriko's blade lit up the cave. She was running faster than he could run, even guided by her light. Something was holding him back. In the air he could see small pink crystal like particles begin to form. As he watched, his body being pricked as these small crystals hit his demonic skin, he saw Midoriko rush ahead and cut off the head of Mire.

"She killed him!" Iyamoru lifted his voice into the air in triumph as black mist began to surround the entire cave. Mire must have been defeated, his body expelled to all directions of the cave. Iyamoru waved his claws in front of him, trying to dispel the black soot when he saw a large pink circle and heard a terrible and blood curdling scream. "What? NO!" Iyamoru howled as the mist cleared from his vision.

Iyamoru ran forward only to be knocked back by a purifying force, "No, Damn you Midoriko, Damn you!" He continued to run forward and kept getting knocked back by a barrier, HER barrier.

"Stop Iyamoru!" Midoriko's pained voice echoed from the cave walls. She hung there, clutched in the jaws of a giant dragon, its teeth sinking into Midoriko's flesh, breaching her armor. The sickening stench of her blood clouded Iyamoru's mind.

"What the hell is going on! What are you doing Midoriko!" Iyamoru growled into the air as he ran forward again, and again getting propelled across the cave, his body slamming against the wall.

"We can't win this battle Iyamoru, and I knew it when I came here. You showed me how to love again. When you asked me right now if I would just leave with you, forsake all of these humans, I realized that it would not satisfy me, that I wouldn't be able to do it." Midoriko's words were like poison, but there was a deep and profound truth in what she was saying, he just didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to let her go now that he had just found her again.

"Midoriko this is insane you can't even…" Iyamoru stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Mire's body being subdued by Midoriko's barrier. Slowly it was turning from flesh into stone, a bright blue and white flame licking at Mire's flesh and leaving in as hard as slate rock. What was Midoriko doing, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Iyamoru, all this time I have been fighting love, been fighting some type of emotional connection between someone else. Then you came along, idiot you who was so different from me that we should have been enemies. I thought my love for you was weakness so I cast it away, I let darkness overcome my heart instead of compassion, I turned away from you and turned my back on the only thing that had ever been constant in my life." The flames were beginning to get closer to Midoriko's body, engulfing the head of the dragon and licking at Midoriko's armor.

"Don't leave me here Midoriko, not again, not like this." Iyamoru was pleading with her. There was nothing he could do to stop what was happening; there was no way to stop her from sacrificing herself. She knew what she was doing, her wisdom was pouring out from her barrier as her flames were purifying Mire. She was doing this for everyone, for her friends and even for those whom she hated, her courage pulsating through the stone statue.

"My life is quenched in flame, as will this world be if I remain in it," Midoriko began to speak, her voice labored and strained as the flamed moved up her torso, settling in a circle around her heart, "sealing my heart, sealing everything inside of me is the only way to save the world. I care too much for them, demon and human alike. Flame, devour one and save many."

"No!" Iyamoru was blasted towards the rock wall and hit it forcefully, falling into a heap on the ground, his amber eyes blank and staring straight ahead as the sapphire and white flame's shifted to the brightest rose color he had ever seen. Midoriko's face, her unblemished features and soft skin was formed into rock, a beautiful female statue held in the claws of a gigantic monster. Iyamoru's eyes followed the pink light as it grew smaller and began to come towards him, rolling as if it was part of some ball of light. The small rose sphere knocked into his boot and he propped himself up into a kneeling position, picking up a small jewel. He could feel the power of Midoriko surging through it, the same jolt he received when he saw her fight shot through him. In his hands the jewel began to glow with a brilliant white light in the center.

"She knew this would happen, she knew from the moment I stepped into the cave that this would be her fate. This was the death she wanted. I just wish that we, and all of those separated or torn apart by darkness, could be together one day, whether in life or death." Iyamoru shut his eyes as he felt a cold sensation drop down his cheeks and light upon the jewel making a small tinkling sound almost like that of a small bell. He tightened his grasp on the jewel, his nails drawing blood from his palm.

*Sesshomaru* his mind suddenly flashed too as he opened his eyes and glanced around the cave looking for his nephew. Crawling over to him he lifted the lifeless body off of the ground and leaned it up against himself. With the jewel still grasped firmly in his hand he lifted his other claw and, wrapping his arm around the young demons body, plunged his entire hand through Sesshomaru's back and into his own chest. Pure golden light surrounded the both of them as Iyamoru began extracting his soul piece by piece and implanting it within his kin, "You are going to be stronger that my brother one day, and Midoriko saw your existence and the impact you will have in this world. You have the potential to do vastly more good than I ever have done or will do. Live, Sesshomaru and one day, if things come to pass as Midoriko believed, you will be victorious and finish our work."

As Iyamoru was draining the last ounce of his soul from his body he listened as the young demons heart began to beat anew. "It is finished for now," Iyamoru's last words lifted off of the ground like mist as his body broke into golden rays of sunlight and disappeared from this world forever.


	22. Chapter 22

"She died to protect everyone, and he died because she died and in order to save Sesshomaru. He trusted that Midoriko knew what was going on and just sacrificed himself like that." Kagome said as she tucked her knees up to her chin and leaned against Inuyasha. Looking around the room she saw that Sango and Miroku were holding on tightly to one another, Sango's eyes slightly moist.

"It all makes sense, in the end. All of us were connected by the jewel since its creation and because they sacrificed themselves we are still alive, Iyamoru saved us as much as Midoriko. Without him Sesshomaru wouldn't have been around to help, the story wouldn't have ended the same." Miroku spoke hesitantly as he leaned his head onto his wives.

"Oh Rin," Kagome's soft voice said as she placed her chin on her knees and looked over. Rin was surrounded in Sesshomaru's fir boa, he little body quaking with tears. All of the adults looked sadly over at the little girl who was taking the ending of the story much harder than they were. All of them understood the difference between the present and history, but for her everything was the present and was new and exciting.

"Stop it Rin." Sesshomaru said with his normal emotionless icy tone. Immediately Rin stood up and began to wipe her face with the back of her hands, trying to banish the tears from her eyes. Placing her hands down by her sides she formed her lips into one of her token angelic smiles and nodded towards the demon.

"Your compassion and love shows even in the midst of your piercing glare and unfeeling voice, Lord Sesshomaru. Your father would have been very pleased at the demon you have become." A voice said from the corner. All eyes turned to the doorway as a deep blue light began to collect, forming itself into the shape of a beautiful woman with long black hair and battle armor.

"Lady Midoriko," Kaede breathed out as she slightly bowed her head at the apparition. A collective sigh of amazement rushed through the hut as Kaede continued to speak, "How do you have the ability to come before us? What is the meaning of this?"

"It is because of all of you. This band of comrades fought against an opponent stronger than you and ended the struggle over the jewel from my body. Because the way was cleared for you all to fight together, all of you learned how to live together. Kagome was able to utter the right wish because of her selflessness." Midoriko looked around the room, her eyes glowing with great pride as she looked upon the faces.

"I don't understand, I don't understand why you and Iyamoru had to give up your lives." Kagome cried out, looking up into the priestesses eyes that felt as intense as Kikyo's."

"We couldn't win. Together our powers were not enough to fight and win. There were different circumstances. I knew that the jewel I would create would have the power to draw people towards it as I myself had the power to draw powerful beings to me and bind them. Kagome's wish brought the end of the jewel and freed my soul for eternal rest. I have been resting these three long years, my soul piecing itself back together after the destruction of the Shikon No Tama. Waiting for the moment my story would be told and, more importantly, for Iyamoru's wish to come true for me as well." Midoriko looked over at Sesshomaru, her brown eyes locking with his for one instant. All watched as glowing light entered the room and filled up the hut, circling around all of the bodies and lifting the spirits of everyone in the room.

"What the hell is going on?!" A deep voice yelled from beside Midoriko as a tall golden ghost with long silver hair and yellow markings under his eyes materialized on Midoriko's right. He looked around the room, his head turning to look at Midoriko. For an instant their eyes connected and the demon nodded in deep understanding, pulling Midoriko into a side-embrace, his hand sinking down and resting calmly on her left hip.

"Iyamoru's wish was that all those torn apart by darkness would be together for eternity, in life and in death. This was the first wish made on the jewel and the blood and tears that came in contact with the jewel solidified it. His wish did not come true, and could never come true until the jewel was destroyed and the last wish was made. One of destruction and one of binding, both made in the sacrifice of happiness." Midoriko smiled at Sesshomaru and looked around the room at all of the faces looking up at Iyamoru, she could feel Iyamoru's hand tense at her waist and knew that he was doing the same thing, looking at the people he died to protect and the outcome his wish had brought.

"In the end, everyone was able to be together. I didn't understand why I was able to come back after the jewel was destroyed." Kagome said looking up and meeting Midoriko's kind eyes and smile with her own grin, "Now I do. It's because of Iyamoru. Miroku and Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin, Inuyasha and me…even Naraku in some ways."

"Everyone can be together now because no one was ever apart, at least, their hearts still beat as one." Rin's small voice said as she walked closer to the glowing blue and golden lights.

"The wisdom of children," Midoriko said as she looked down at Rin. She saw the was Sesshomaru's chest swelled ever so slightly in her praise of Rin, making her soul glad.

"Little Rin," Iyamoru said as he knelt down next to the girl, taking her small fragile hands into his sun-lit ones, "You will live a long and happy life under the care of your father."

"My father?" Rin asked through a giggle as she nodded over towards Sesshomaru and then looked back at Iyamoru, giggling all the more.

"Even though he acts like a prick, go easy on him when you get older." Iyamoru earned another laugh from Rin and a large chuckle from the rest of the group as he ruffled Sesshomaru's hair as he stood. "I think that it is time for us to go." Iyamoru's grin seemed to light up the room as he met each person eye to eye and turned to Midoriko. Taking her by the hand the two of them turned and walked outside the door. Those left in the room took a quick glance around the room before they quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"Beautiful" Rin breathed out with amazement as Midoriko and Iyamoru faced each other and began to break apart into one another creating a beautiful green mist. A deep and profound calmness settled over the small village as all those beneath the sky watched the dancing particles, taking in the story that they had heard. As the wind whipped through the emerald dust all was at peace, a peace that would live within their hearts for all eternity.

IIIII

A/N- It's finished!!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I really really appreciate everything and all of the reviews that you have sent. I am so glad that you read this story and I hope that you tune in if and when I ever decide to write another story. Definitely review this chapter and tell me your thoughts, questions, criticisms. Once against thank you soooo much!!!


End file.
